


Stained Me

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Erotic Asphyxiation (mild), Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Older!Prompto, Oral Sex, Teenage!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: The first time Noctis Lucis Caelum meets Prompto Argentum is during his annual photo shoot for the official picture of the royal family. He blinks as he first spots a blond man who is there instead of the balding photographer he knows from the years prior and looks to Ignis, who just nods to tell the prince that there was a change in staffing from the previous year.This is the story where everything is the same, except for the fact that Prompto fifteen years older than in the game. A story of first love, desire and the end of the world as we know it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 08 (SEPTEMBER 6TH): make-up day || **free day: Age Gap**
> 
> Welcome to my special present for you: My age gap story. I've had this finished for a while, but I didn't have the right occasion to post. However, with the NSFW Week, I thought this was the perfect occasion to keep you guys on the edge of your seats for the rest of September.
> 
> Let's bring age gap back, yes?

The first time Noctis Lucis Caelum meets Prompto Argentum is during his annual photo shoot for the official picture of the royal family. He blinks as he first spots a blond man who is there instead of the balding photographer he knows from the years prior and looks to Ignis, who just nods to tell the prince that there was a change in staffing from the previous year.

Thankfully though, the guy notices the new-arrivals quickly and beams at the prince and his father, his whole face crinkling up adorably, making the shadows under his eyes almost disappear. "Greetings, your majesties! Thank you for always issuing with Seven Colors Photos, I've been instructed to take your pictures from the owner. He sends his greetings but apologizes for his absence, but his back gave out just yesterday. Do not fear, Prompto Argentum is here! I've been deemed the best man for the job."

"Mr. Argentum, please send Mr. Colorum my best wishes for a swift recovery," King Regis says, taking the photographer's hand to shake it. His hold is strong, but his smile is warm, and Noctis eyes the scene curiously, even if he doesn't show it on the outside. Keeping his well-practiced blank face in place, he sizes up the new guy.

The blond man is a little taller than the prince, but smaller than the king and he looks rather uncomfortable in his suit jacket. He keeps scratching his arms as if he is disliking the sleeves and Noctis wonders what his arms looked like under the fabric. Are they muscly like Gladio's or toned like Ignis and then he wonders why it mattered so much. Why does he care about the arms of this man who he is going to see for a few minutes and then is going to disappear soon after? Plus, his goatee is ridiculous, too. The man's eyes - wide and friendly and of a color Noctis is unable to define other than being a shade of blue - are his only attractive feature.

"Will do, your majesty. He's terribly sorry that he can't be here today," Mr. Argentum repeats at the king's words and Noctis has a hard time not to scoff at that. He feels his eyebrows twitch as the blond's gaze lands on him and before he allows it, he turns his head to the side.

"Please meet my son Noctis. He'll be turning 16 in a few weeks," Regis introduces the prince, nudging him gently with his cane. The cane that Noctis hates because it's a visible sign that his father is getting older faster than he should. But that's the toll that he has to take for protecting his city, the hometown of almost eight million people. Or maybe it is already nine million people. With all these refugees coming in from the faraway parts of Lucis, Noctis has lost overview of all the data Ignis gave him every other day.

"...Nice to meet you," the prince mumbles and extends his hand reluctantly.

The photographer sizes him up for a second and then smirks in a way that makes Noctis bristle, makes the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge and he wants to take a step back. He narrows his eyes in the beginning of glare, just to snap them open when the photographer takes his lax hand and bows in front of him, doing a mock curtsey before he lifts the prince's hand to his mouth, ghosting his lips just barely over his knuckles. Noctis sees the metal chain of a dull silver necklace under his color and wonders if it has any meaning for the second he hasn't realized that he has just gotten a kiss on his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my prince," Mr. Argentum smirks, even as Noctis blushes harder than he had ever before in his life. He takes a step back as he visibly bristles, almost hissing at the man who has the audacity to laugh at him as he straightens.

Noctis' father isn't helping either. Regis bellows a laugh before he clasps the photographer's shoulder and says, "Young man, I like you. Noctis, get a hold of yourself. We don't want you to make a fool of yourself in your birthday picture."

As Noctis glares at everything and nothing in particular, Mr. Argentum winks at him as he finishes the setup of the camera.

Needless to say, Noctis hates the resulting pictures.

~*~

The second time Noctis meets the photographer is at the arcade after school, where the man is hogging Noctis' favorite station. The prince recognizes the blond hair and that ridiculous goatee as he is currently using _both_ gun controllers to shoot enemies. Noctis narrows his eyes at the man who is obviously trying to show off, and expects him to fail miserably, but this guy manages to own both players, even though he's playing on extra hard.

Noctis knows, because that's the level he usually plays on, except that he's only using one gun. So far, he's never cracked the high score of one particular player, because the mini boss in the middle _always_ breaks his combo. He can see that the man is close to the first point in the game where he usually has problems. Before he knows it, Noctis is holding his breath as the mini boss shows up on both split screens and watches the man kill both of them as if it is _nothing_. The prince scoffs a breath and shifts his weight, adjusting the hold of his school bag on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Mr. Argentum continues shooting every digital enemy in sight as if he was playing on easy, and when he finally reaches the end boss, Noctis isn't even surprised that he shoots that one easily as well. Maybe it's easier because it is actually a co-op thing where both players work together to shoot the end boss, but Noctis doesn't think it's that. With this man's skill, he could have easily defeated two of these bosses.

The high-score screen pops up and the man wrinkles his nose, because apparently, he didn't beat whoever set up the score in first place. He managed a solid second place though that is still leagues above Noctis' highest score. As the man is entering his initials, Noctis approaches him and opens his mouth to say something, but then he turns back around with a huff to leave.

He has, however, no luck in escaping the man before he spots him the reflection of the screen.

"Your majesty! What are you doing here?" the man demands as he catches up with him and Noctis narrows his eyes at the title, which is obviously wrong.

"Don't call me that in public. I'm just a normal boy right now," he hisses and looks around to see if anyone has noticed him yet.

"Okay, sure. Is it okay if I call you princess then?" Argentum teases and as Noctis redirects his glare at him, the man is grinning from ear to ear. He looks disgustingly pleased with himself.

"...Do whatever you want," Noctis says and turns on his heel to leave. He thought he could waste some time with this man and talk about how he has gotten so good with his guns, but now all Noctis wants to do is to walk away and never see this man again.

"Wait!" Argentum calls out to him as he is almost through the sliding doors.

Noctis doesn't know what it is that holds him back, but he stays still for a moment until Argentum has caught up with him. He continues walking and tells himself that he doesn't match his pace to the photographer, but they walk in synchronized steps.

"So, _Princess_ , will you be okay if I buy you some ice cream? My treat," Argentum offers, easily keeping the prince's pace.

"Tell me where you learned to shoot like that," Noctis demands, because that's the only thing that interests him about this man. It is obviously enough for him to stay behind and ask him, willing to learn more about 

Argentum snorts a soft laugh, and says, "you don't really want to know."

"...well, then _teach_ me," Noctis huffs, turning to glare at the blond. "If... you think you're that good, that is."

The man stops walking and Noctis stops just as well, still glaring at the blond in the middle of the street. They must look funny, the royal school boy glaring at the older man dressed in a sleeveless leather vest, hands in fingerless leather gloves, his blond hair gelled up in a ridiculous tuft that makes him look like a chocobo. This up close Noctis can see the lines around his eyes, the freckles that go all the way down to his shoulders and down his arms. He looks for the necklace that is hidden underneath the tank top, and still wonders what it's about. Once again, his gaze is drawn to the man's eyes though and he tries to pinpoint the color of them.

It's easy to pass them off as blue, but there's a shade of violet to them that makes them look out of this world and the longer Noctis stares, the more he feels himself drawn to them. He has to force himself to look away, down to his feet, and he feels a blush creeping up the back of his neck and it's all so infuriating, so _humiliating_ that he turns around and tries to walk away after making such a fool out of himself.

"Why," Argentum demands and it makes Noctis stop dead in his tracks. He turns to look at the man, who has his chin lowered and allows a raw emotion to make its way on his face, one that both intrigues and scares Noctis.

"...I have to be good with guns. All kinds of weapons actually. No one really knows how to use a gun good here though," the prince professes, looking off to the side with an almost pout, the embarrassing blush creeping up his neck. "I thought I _was_ good. I use that game to... to see where I stand."

Argentum looks at him for a moment, and then chuckles. "Ah, and seeing me playing it like this made you jealous, hm? Well, let me tell you that I used to be much better, but that was years ago. Come on, I can tell you more, but only if ice cream is involved."

The blond holds up a hand and then makes a gesture towards the nearest café that is advertising various types of sundaes. Noctis huffs and wonders if the man remembered in the last possible moment that he shouldn't really be touching the crown prince in public, or if he was just trying to be polite.

~*~

As they share a giant sundae that is meant for at _least_ two people, Argentum quickly becomes Prompto. Noctis' animosity to him diminishes with every spoon that they share from the cold treat and he can't help but think there is a lot more to the man than what meets the eye.

Noctis learns that Prompto has been a hunter before he became a photographer. He says that with a ridiculous joke about shooting things and how he much prefers to shoot living things with his camera than to kill and Noctis scoffs around the spoon of ice cream in his mouth. Still, he can't help but feel excited as he listens to the stories of how horrible it was to see loved ones turn into daemons and having to kill them. He can't help but imagine how exciting it must have been to see the life fading from those vile creatures, daemons or predatory beasts, always in fear for your life. He licks his ice cream off the spoon very slowly, deep in thought as Argentum pauses to twirl his spoon in the melting sweet, obviously not really there as well. His dog tags make a little dangling sound as he moves, hanging out in the open now that Prompto has explained what they mean to him.

"...think you can teach me?" Noctis asks eventually, as he has finished his treat.

"You're _still_ going on about that? Shouldn't your teachers be the best? I mean, they're crownsguard and kingsglaive and whatnot," Prompto presses, sounding annoyed and surprised at the same. Obviously he must have thought that his horrible stories would help to appall the prince enough so that he would give up about learning how to shoot.

"They're good, but not as good as _you_ ," Noctis replies with a nonchalant shrug. "I learned how to use swords with Gladio and Cor, Ignis has the highest IQ I've ever heard about and he teaches me everything that I don't learn at school. But - I've said it before - no one at the Citadel knows how to use a gun. Well. Just _the basics_. But they're not good enough to really teach me."

There is a moment of pause between them and it seems as if Argentum is really considering his arguments for a moment. He knows it shouldn't excite him so much, but Noctis finds himself leaning forward just a fraction in his seat.

"...What if I say no?" Prompto wants to know and Noctis feels his eyes widen just a fraction.

It's not like he isn't used to people denying him what he wants. Ignis does it all the time, so does Gladio and everyone else. What he isn't used to though, is a commoner saying no to a job offer that entails a generous salary and benefits no other employer in Insomnia can provide, first and foremost a simple photographer.

Still, he manages an aloof shrug. "Then nothing happens and I will continue to use swords when I should be using guns."

Prompto snorts. "Well, I will think about it. But the answer will most likely be no. You're too young anyway."

Noctis frowns at the man, bristling at these particular words. "I'm not too young!"

"Yes, you are," Prompto repeats in what Noctis liked to call the responsible-adult voice. He hates that voice, but he has heard it so often from so many people that he knows he has absolutely no chance at all to win an argument against it. It is, after all, the adult way of saying 'shut up'.

"Fine," he hisses as he manages to stop pouting for a second. "Give me your phone. I want to give you my number. In case you change your mind."

"...Really? You want to give an old man like me your phone number?" Prompto asks and laughs at Noctis' outstretched hand. "What if I'm some kind of pervert who'll call you in the middle of the night without saying anything, just breathing into your ear?"

The prince narrows his eyes and pulls back his hand. "Fine. If you're fine with _me_ calling your store every day. Or better, I could ask my dad to _order_ you to teach me." 

Noctis usually hates to use his influence or worse his father as an argument like this, but he hates how this conversation is going down more. If Prompto thinks that he's just his father's bratty son, then he is going to act like it, with all entailed consequences.

The man just chuckles and fishes for a card out of one of the pockets in his vest. "Here's my number and other contact details. Put it in your phone and ring me up right now. I'll save it."

"Don't want me to look at your phone, huh? What d'you've got on there? Since you insist you're a pervert, it must be naked girls in all their glory? Don't worry, that's nothing I haven't seen," Noctis boasts, even as he takes out his own phone and opens an app to scan the contact information on the card. It gets put into a new contact information slot and the prince doesn't hesitate to press the call button on the phone number.

"Oh, so the prince looks at porn in his free time," Prompto smirks, just to sit up and take out his phone. It has a chocobo cover and Noctis can't help but think it's a little out of line for a man like him. 

His much bigger problem right now though is that he is blushing so hard that he fears his head might explode. Why can't Prompto think that he's actually a ladies' man who's had his share of girlfriends already? He's the prince, godsdammit, girls want him for his title already!

The blond just laughs and presses a few buttons on his own phone before he puts it back into another of his many pockets.

"Don't look so surprised. You're the prince, you're sixteen, of course you're looking at porn. Everything else would be too dangerous, am I not right?" he asks and grins so brightly that Noctis wants to find his sunglasses and put them on. Just so that he doesn't have to see it anymore and so that it doesn't have any effect on him. His stomach is making funny flips because of that giant sundae already, he can't afford any more like that.

"...Shut up," Noctis growls and looks away, before he realizes that this is his perfect opportunity to leave. He gathers his things and gets up. "Well, I'll be going."

"See you, little prince," Prompto chimes and waves at him, staying seated so that he can finish their molten sundae. Noctis clicks his tongue, but leaves before he has the chance to turn back around.

~*~

He gives Prompto a week to call him, but the man doesn't. Noctis sees him at the arcade sometimes, but he doesn't want to repeat anything of what happened the last time. Instead, he saves a lot of money and just heads straight home.

Exactly one week after their talk over the ice cream sundae, Noctis sees that the shooting game is empty and Prompto is nowhere in sight. He decides to give it another try, but he isn't foolish enough to do it on both players. No, he'll just stick to one until he has mastered it and then maybe he could try going for the second player as well. It was a challenge and Noctis loves challenges.

He picks up the gun, puts the coins into the machine and chooses his course. For a brief moment, he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes to get ready and then starts by shooting the start button.

Noctis is doing good, very good even, but the mini boss comes up and it breaks his combo _again_ , but he manages. Kills it quickly before there's another bunch of enemies that he shoots down in what he thinks is a perfect combination, but he loses it just before the end boss.

"Shit," Noctis curses under his breath and finds some more coins to put into the machine. Before he can put them in though, a pair of heavy hands lands on his shoulders.

"You're too stiff," he hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear and he almost jumps out of his skin.

Noctis wants to scream, but the sound gets stuck in his throat as he turns his head to stare at the older man in horror.

"Hehe, surprise," Prompto grins, keeping his hands where they are. They are large and warm and definitely heavier than Noctis had thought. 

"Keep your shoulders down, but relaxed. The arm with the hand on the trigger straight, just a little bent at the elbow to compensate the recoil. Your other hand is just there to support you. It's good that you know you're not able to shoot one-handedly yet," Prompto explains, letting his hands move down the prince's back and adjust his stance on the way. As they land on Noctis' hips, he feels so tightly strung from all the physical contact that he's sure he's gonna snap every moment now.

But he doesn't. Even as Prompto rotates his hips so that he's in a better position, Noctis keeps perfectly still and lets himself be handled, trusting that he man knows what he's doing to him.

"Now, you've played this game so many times, you must know when to expect the enemies," Prompto murmurs, even as his hands are still on Noctis' hips. They're still warm and heavy and Noctis realizes with horror that he starts reacting to the proximity.

But he shouldn't, so he concentrates on the game, exhales like his teacher at the Citadel had told him to and then starts the game. He feels Prompto behind him guiding his breaths by being so close, by giving him a rhythm to go by. It does feel easier like this, and with his shoulders down he can feel the recoil not having so much of an impact on him anymore.

Noctis makes it to the first mini boss easily this time and manages to get through without his combo being broken. Once the mini boss is dead, he allows himself a small sound of triumph that is echoed by a praise from the man behind him.

"Well done... But they keep coming, you can't slack off now," Prompto whispers and Noctis takes a deep breath while he takes out enemy after enemy. "There's the big one," he warns as the music swells into the boss fight music.

Noctis nods, but he can't concentrate anymore. Prompto's hands - while well on his hips - feel like they are everywhere, his breath is hot on the prince's neck and he can _smell_ the man and it goes straight to his head, making him dizzy. Still, he tries his best to shoot, tries his best to aim for the boss' weak points, just like the game is telling him, like _Prompto_ keeps telling him.

"His eyes are vulnerable. Blind him by shooting there first," the blond advises and Noctis tries, but he keeps getting distracted. He clicks his tongue in annoyance at himself before he narrows his eyes and lifts his arms a little higher because he just needs to use more force. He grits his teeth the whole time and in the end, he barely manages to shoot the boss before it can diminish even the last bits of his health points.

He is panting as the end credits roll, both happy that he managed to win the game as well as frustrated that he had been so easily distracted.

"Well done, little prince," Prompto says as he steps back and _finally_ lets go of his hips to give him a small round of applause. "There's still lots of space for improvement though."

"...So you're gonna teach me," Noctis demands, a little breathless not only from the exertion of concentrating so hard a moment ago. He keeps making sure that he doesn't turn around because he's afraid that his excitement is visible in his pants. He doesn't know why, but it's one of the weirdest boners he has ever had. And he has had a lot of boners ever since he had hit puberty.

"Mhm, thought it'd be fun," Prompto replies, hitting Noctis with a bright smile. "Needed to arrange a few things with Mr. Colorum first." He steps away from the game and waits for Noctis to do the same. 

The prince is still a little indisposed, but he knows he can manage. He picks up his school bag and instead of throwing it over his shoulder, he holds it in front of him, careful that it covers his crotch. Prompto doesn't need anymore reason to make fun of him.

"I'll teach you two times a week, Tuesdays and Fridays. After school, after work. I'm off at six so I can be wherever at seven. I'm thinking you have a practice ground at the Citadel?" Prompto says and Noctis can't help but frown at how bossy the man sounds. He's a commoner, why does he think he can shove the Prince of Lucis around? Why does he think that he can make the rules?

On the other hand, Noctis was the one who had asked him to be his teacher. If these are his conditions, Noctis realizes that he should probably play by them.

"Sure. I can arrange something," he says as he stalks down the street to the Citadel. "You coming with me?"

"Mhm, gotta tell the king first, right?" Prompto replies and whistles a little tune that sounds vaguely familiar. It takes Noctis all the way to the Citadel to realize that he was whistling the theme song of the game.

~*~

Prompto gets along easily enough with Gladio and Ignis and even though he's a good ten years older than the prince's shield, he's still smaller. That doesn't mean that Gladio stands a chance though, when they spar. It's some weird kind of initiation rite Gladio has come up with, his own test to make sure that he can trust Noctis in Prompto's care. It seems to have backfired though, Noctis muses as he watches his shield getting thrown through the training room.

The thing is, Prompto is neither good nor strong at fighting, he just fights extremely dirty. During the first few minutes he was just evading Gladio's attacks, ducking quickly, side-stepping easily as Noctis' friend barged at him. Of course, Gladio wouldn't be Gladio if he didn't land any hits, but those are sparse and scarce. 

Right now it seems like Gladio is getting his ass handed back to him though. Prompto aims for his weak points - Noctis knows them all, but Gladio always manages to shield them from _his_ attacks - and the man hits them all so precisely that the prince's shield is panting and close to giving up. Noctis wonders if he should step in to at least try to save his friend's dignity.

"Okay, that's enough. Prompto, you seem to be very skilled in a lot of combat types," Ignis interrupts and hands Gladio his bottle of water. The larger man thanks him with a grunt and glares at the blond all the while he gulps down his water hungrily. "May I ask where you have learned your craft?"

"Here and there," Prompto replies as he wipes his face with a fluffy towel. Noctis can't help but find the flush on his face attractive. "You learn a lot when you've got to fight for your life on a daily basis. Either you get better-"

"-or you die. I see how it is," Ignis nods, his sharp eyes coming to rest on Prompto's chest, the dog tags that are heaving and falling with every breath. "You're a hunter?"

" _Was_. Quit a while ago. Now I'm only shooting things with my camera," Prompto grins and Noctis rolls his eyes. That joke had been old the _first_ time the man had told it and now he was doing it again. Does he think it's charming? Because, no, it's not.

Ignis seems to think the same thing because he just stares at Prompto for a second. Instead, he seems to pretend that he didn't hear the last sentence Prompto said and just continues, "Noct here says you're good with guns. Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure. I wanted to ask anyway where I'd be teaching his highness how to use his gun," the man says and Noctis narrows his eyes. He may be young, but that sounds like a dirty joke to him. 

His thoughts are confirmed when Gladio bellows a laugh and seems to have forgotten that he has just been handed his ass on a silver platter by this man. "He knows how to use his _gun_ , he's a _teenager_ ," the 18-year-old grins and Noctis just huffs and looks quickly to the side. He _hates_ the fact that Gladio seems to make fun of him whenever he can. He's just two years older than him, no need to act all high and mighty.

"Hahaha, of course big guy! Which boy who's hit adolescence doesn't, right?" Prompto winks and grins as he points finger guns at the shield. "Joke aside, who's been teaching him how to use real guns until now? The little prince mentioned that they're not _that_ good."

Ignis and Gladio exchange a look before Ignis explains. "The king himself has been teaching Noctis. However, as his health seems to be declining lately, he has neither found the strength nor the time to continue the prince's lessons."

Prompto's eyes shoot up and his mouth drops open, he stares wide-eyed at Noctis before he murmurs, "So that's why it's so important to you..."

Noctis turns red and he gets up. He's angry, but at no one in particular but the fate they all are subjected to. "It doesn't matter, okay? Dad can't do it anymore and he wasn't... he's _never_ been that good. I want to be... I want to be the best, and if that means I have to beat _you_ then I will do just that!"

He gets up and grabs his jacket and school bag, both items thrown into a corner without care, and turns to glare at Ignis and Gladio. "You keep doing whatever you need him. Text me when you've tried and tested him to your satisfaction, I'll be upstairs."

Noctis hates that he's behaving like a brat. But he feels left out, feels like Ignis and Gladio are intruding something that he wanted to enjoy on his own. It feels a bit like his friends are playing with his brand new toy when he has only played with it once. Noctis' is an only child, but thanks to Ignis being by his side for so long and Gladio being a big brother to both of them he has never felt like one. Still, it's moments like this when he just wants to be on his own and keep all his things together.

He hates himself for that thought in the next moment. Prompto isn't a _thing_ , he's human, and Noctis wants to learn from him. He doesn't own him nor does he feel the need to. Still, he knows he has been jealous when Gladio has been hogging him over the last hour. He knows his shield takes his job serious, to the point where it is almost compulsive obsessive behavior. But this is _Prompto_ , it was Noctis who has found him and he wants him to become his friend and...

Noctis huffs as he comes to a halt in the elevator that takes him upwards. He stares at the tips of his shoes and wonders _why_ he wants the older man to be his friend so badly. Sure, he is good at gaming, but there was _more_. For example in the way that he keeps his respectful distance to royalty, but how he keeps teasing Noct where he can. The way his smile lit up his face, the mysterious color of his eyes, the warmth of his hands when they touched Noctis' shoulder and his back, how heavy they have felt on his hips...

The prince bites his lip as his face heats up as he remembers how his body has reacted so easily to seemingly innocent touches, touches that were meant to guide him and not to arouse him. Noctis bites his lip harder as he watches the numbers on the display of the elevator rise and grow, praying that it would take him to his floor faster just by looking at it.

It takes another eternity, but as soon as the doors open, Noctis is out of the elevator and he hurries to his room, locks the door behind himself and sinks to the ground. Just thinking about what has happened at the arcade had brought his boner back and he knows only one way to deal with it. In the privacy of his room he pushes down his uniform pants and starts touching himself with quick, well-practiced strokes because he knows he doesn't have much time. Gladio's laugh rings in his ears as he is saying that he knows how to use his gun and Noctis can't help but growls because it's the first thing he's doing now.

He closes his eyes and recalls the feeling of Prompto's hands on his back, on his hips and he spins the thought further, imagines what it would feel like if the man's rough hands touch his bare skin. Noctis moans and he bucks wantonly into his hand, just the _thought_ driving him mad.

But he doesn't stop there. From Prompto's hands on his bare skin it is only a short distance to thinking about Prompto's hands on his dick, giving him long and teasing strokes in _just_ the right way to rile him up to the point of pure ecstasy.

Noctis' eyes roll into the back of his head and he keeps bucking into the tunnel that he has formed with his fist; long, hard strokes that push him quickly to his completion. He imagines Prompto whispering things into ear, nothing particular, just the timbre of his voice sending shudders through his whole body that go straight to his cock and just as he realizes that he's close, he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants.

"Not now," he moans and keeps moving his hand, keeps fantasizing that it's Prompto as he imagines the man calling out his name, he has found it and he comes all over his hand with a soundless cry, keeping it mostly to himself.

Panting, he reaches for his handkerchief to wipe his hands clean before he fishes his phone out of his pocket. There was a message after a call from Ignis who wrote him that he will be having his first lesson with Prompto next Friday. As Noctis huffs and is about to put his phone away, it vibrates again in his hands, making him almost drop it.

This time it is Prompto and it's only a picture. When Noctis opens it, it's one of those practice sheets that they use for gun shooting. It looks like the blond has emptied a whole magazine on it, and not just in any way, no, he has hit the sheet so that he has drawn a winking smiley with it.

Noctis, who is still out of breath from his recent orgasm, huffs a laugh and shakes his head. "Nerd," he breathes as puts his phone away. He takes his time to properly come down from his high and as soon as he realizes the repercussions of what he has done, he curses.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for a con tomorrow, but the next chapter will be posted on Monday! :D


	2. Chapter 2

It's not as easy as it seems to keep his thoughts to himself. Outside, Noctis continues to be aloof and bratty, mostly because he hates himself for jacking off to a man twice his age that he doesn't even know that well. He hates his body for reacting to those touches and he _hates_ how it doesn't stop affecting his body even after a few weeks.

Tuesdays aren't so bad, but every Friday Prompto seems to be adamant to working on his stance and he keeps _touching_ him. Pokes his sides, massages his shoulders to make him relax, but it only manages the opposite. And _somehow_ , Prompto insists to keep his hands on his hips, that he keeps pressing his fingers into the prince's skin on his hip bones where he's _especially_ sensitive as they aim at the practice sheets a fifty or so meters away. Honestly, Noctis doesn't know anything anymore as he keeps aiming for the bullseye and he fails miserably every time.

It is frustrating, but what is even worse is the fact that he spends at least an hour locked up in his room every Friday night afterwards with his hands in his pants. Noctis explores new ways to get himself off while fantasizing about the other man.

At first it's just touches. Noctis keeps thinking about how Prompto's hands moved over his body, how they felt during their training session. Gentle, but firm, knowing their purpose and Noctis has fantasized about those hands touching him _everywhere_ after just three weeks that he can recall the phantom feeling of it as easily as the feeling of summer sun on his skin. He doesn't know why he he keeps going back to this man, but there's just something about Prompto that has him mesmerized and he can't stop himself.

Not that he has to, because he's the prince and as long as he doesn't neglect his duties, he is safe to do whatever he wants in his room during the night. He has already been sleeping in on Saturdays before his hour-long jack-off sessions so it is not like Ignis is surprised when he sleeps until one o'clock instead of twelve.

But Noctis doesn't stop with just thinking about the other's touches.

He keeps going further, imagines taking the initiative, thinks about kissing the man despite his ridiculous goatee that surely scratches his chin or anything else where it moves. Noctis imagines doing everything his mind can come up with and then some more with the aid of some porn that he looks up hastily on his phone. He uses a private browser - no cookies, no history - even though he knows that everyone is already aware that the teenage prince looks at porn like any other boy his age. None of it is what Noctis is looking for and it's getting harder to navigate with just one hand and the other in his pants. The men in those movies are either too thin or too thick, too muscly or with no muscle at all.

He ends up with heterosexual porn again, some amateurs, but they give him the fuel for his fantasies that he needs. It comes with a bit of a bad conscience that he is looking at a teacher-pupil thing, but it's the pupil that is fucking the teacher and it's on the teacher's desk. Noctis didn't know that he is into that kind of thing, but it's exactly what he needs right now. He moves his hand a little faster as things on his screen become steamier and after they finish, he drops his phone onto his bed and pictures himself pressing Prompto against a wall to have his way with him. Thinks about how his back looks like, taut as he thrusts into him, how good it surely feels to pull the man's body closer to his own.

This time, his orgasm is so intense that he almost blacks out, his back arching upwards before he falls back onto his bed, panting and gasping as his vision is swimming and he tries to come back to the living. The guilt sets in again, but by now he's so used to it that he doesn't really bother with it anymore.

What matters now is: How does he make it stop? 

He can either stop seeing Prompto or he can persuade his urges, take them to the next level. That entails talking to the man though and he has no idea how he should start that.

Noctis guesses it would be easier if he could just say that he has a crush on the man. But he has been a little out of touch with his feelings lately and from the turmoil of things inside of him he can only identify his _sexual_ desire. Maybe he does have a crush. Maybe he's even in love. But the only thing that he knows that he wants is to touch and fuck Prompto. He doesn't care about their age gap, Noctis just feels the urge to mark the man as his. Preferably with his dick or his teeth and he wonders if he isn't stuck in one of alpha tropes that he has come across while clicking through gay porn. But he's too young to know what he _really_ is, so he brushes it off and goes back to his fantasies about one particular man twice his age.

The prince falls asleep with that thought on his mind, dreaming of blond hair and violet blue eyes that gaze at him fondly as calloused fingers thread through his hair.

~*~

To take his mind off things on Sunday, Noctis decides to indulge Gladiolus' little sister and takes her out to see the Pokémon movie that they both have been waiting to see. She's nine years old, still a child, but she's funny and it helps him to get in touch with himself again. Of course, Gladiolus is still there to keep an eye on them both, and he keeps complaining about how stupid and boring this kids' movie is. But Noctis loves it for the story and he wipes tears from the corner of his eyes as the protagonist's pokémon dies.

He doesn't think he will ever get over that moment.

Afterwards Iris insists that they go to some fast food parlor at the mall and since Gladio is nowhere to be seen, Noctis just shrugs and takes her wherever she wants.

As they enter Kenny Crow's and stand in line, Iris keeps talking animatedly about every small detail that she picked up from the movie. Noctis chimes in, but with a little less enthusiasm. He is sixteen years old after all, he isn't supposed to be gushing about Pokémon. Instead, he lets his eyes roam over the other patrons of the restaurant, just to stop and stare at a familiar face with a ridiculous goatee. The prince's eyes widen as he realizes that his shooting teacher isn't alone, but in the company of a very cute girl with blond curls that all the other guys of Noctis' age keep turning their heads towards. She doesn't seem to notice however, her full attention on her date. 

As Noctis and Iris get closer to the cashier, Noctis manages to get a better look at the woman's face. She is even cuter up front, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect everything. Noctis narrows his eyes and almost misses it when they get called to the front. Thankfully Iris already knows exactly what she wants and tells the clerk her order, which gives Noctis enough time to come up with something for himself. He announces his order and pays for both of them and then waits until it's ready to take the tablet and carry it to an empty table.

Of course, that takes him past Prompto and his date and he can't help but glare. He knows that he doesn't really have a reason to, but he's pissed off and needs to show it.

"Ah, Noct!" Naturally, Prompto notices him. Noctis wouldn't be surprised if he has noticed him the moment they stepped inside.

"Are you on a date?" the blond teases and the prince's grip on the tablet tightens.

"It's not-"

"It's a date!" Iris at his side giggles where she latches onto his arm, pressing herself to his back and side. Noctis sighs and deflates before he smiles at her. "Okay, it's a date with my friend's sister."

"The prince is takin' ya on a date? Lucky girl!" Prompto's date cheers and claps her hands. Noctis' eyes are immediately drawn to her bikini top under a short yellow jacket that barely manages to keep her breasts in check, bouncing as the rest of her body does. It takes Noctis quite some resolution to moves his eyes back up to her face, which is even cuter up close, despite the grease smudge over her nose.

 _Damn_.

Prompto is grinning like a cheshire cat when Noctis turns to look at his face and the prince looks away quickly again to hide the blush that goes down his neck and to his back.

"Well, little prince, keep enjoying your date. Hope your muscles aren't too sore from yesterday," Prompto says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm fine," he growls. "Let's go, Iris."

"Bye, prince. Bye-bye, young lady," the gorgeous woman says and waves at Noctis and his company as they walk over to another table, and even though Iris tries to sit so that Noctis' back is to the other couple, the prince can easily see them talk in the reflection of the windows of the restaurant.

Why didn't Prompto properly introduce them? Now Noctis doesn't even know the name of the girl that he's suddenly so very jealous of. He stuffs a handful of fries into his mouth and chews angrily as he watches Prompto laugh and talk animatedly. Whatever Iris is saying goes straight over his head and he wants nothing else but to leave this place. Preferably he wants to drag Prompto with him and give him a piece of his mind, tell him that he wants him and how he wants nothing else but to feel his hands on his body and mark him as his and keep him in the Citadel by his side, always.

"Noct? No~ct, are you okay?" Iris asks and Noctis notices that all of his fries are gone and that he has been squishing his burger so hard that all of the sauces have been pushed out.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," Noctis says and picks up his now flat burger and shoves that into his face, too. When he looks up again, his eyes meet Prompto's in the reflection and the man smirks at him. Noctis glares back, just to narrow his eyes a little more when the man lifts his company's hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. The woman laughs and swats his hand away, but Noctis has had enough. He needs to leave.

"Iris, can we go? I'm sure Gladio is already looking for us. Let's pack this up and leave," he says, hastily shoving his half-eaten burger back into its wrapper.

"Eh? But I'm not-"

" _Please_ ," he urges her and she huffs.

"Fi~ne. But you _owe_ me. Big time now," Iris complains and puts her own food into a paper bag, grabs it along with her drink as Noctis takes their tablet and takes it back to the collection thing. He grabs his own drink and takes Iris' hand and leaves.

~*~

Noctis is still mad when Prompto shows up to their lesson on Tuesday. He's standing in front of the training area, gun in his hand and _shoots_. He imagines shooting the man's heart and with every loud shot that he fires, he feels tension leave and build in his body. It's a satisfying feeling at first, taking him to a high that he rarely ever feels, but soon it feels like he's going to explode. But he keeps shooting until his magazine is empty, and then a few more clicks.

"Your stance is all wrong," Prompto says simply and steps closer as Noctis is reloading the magazine with new bullets. The man waits until he's finished with his task and then presses against the prince's back, making the prince gasp in utter disbelief. Is this man even for real?

Noctis holds his breath as he can feel his warmth seeping through their clothes and he can't hold back the gasp when Prompto takes his hands in his, guides them to hold the gun in the correct way. They have never been this close before and Noctis would be lying if he wasn't trying to memorize exactly how this feels. He even tries to feel the size and shape of the other's dick on his backside through their clothes, but he can't feel more than the general size of his package.

"Hold the gun like this, aim and exhale," Prompto says the same thing that he has been saying every time Noctis had these problems and it's starting to get annoying. 

He _knows_ what he is supposed to be doing, he just doesn't _care_ at the moment. He just wants to hear the bang of the gun, just wants to feel the powerful recoil so that everything will hurt later on and he doesn't have to think about how much he wants to feel more of Prompto, who is probably more interested in getting his girlfriend out of her cute bikini top.

He grits his teeth and lowers his chin as Prompto continues to move his body as if it's nothing and then pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits bullseye exactly. He pulls the trigger again and the next bullet hits with the same precision as the first. Prompto does it a third time and Noctis has enough. He wiggles free from the other's hold and throws the gun to the side, turning to glare up at the man.

"What the fuck," he growls, barely able to keep himself from yelling. "What the fuck are you thinking? Is this all a game to you?"

Prompto has the audacity to look confused and he blinks in surprise, holding up his hands defensively. "What do you mean? This... is certainly not a game-"

"I don't mean this," Noctis interrupts harshly and throws his hand back to gesture to the shooting range. "I mean this," he continues, moving his hand in the little space between their bodies. "You keep invading my personal space, _touch_ me without being asked to or having the permission, you give me strange names and you even make fun of me in front of my _dad_ and my _friends_."

Prompto just listens and lowers his hands a little as he relaxes just as slowly. By the time Noctis is finished, he is smiling again and Noctis doesn't know if he wants to punch him or kiss the smile off his face. Bite his lip so hard that it bleeds. Show him that he's just not a little kids whose feelings he can toy with.

"So that pisses you off," the blond says calmly, and Noctis snaps.

"Yeah, it pisses me off! Who the hell do you think you are, taking my feelings and turn them upside down, play with them until I don't know left from right anymore and _then_ you have the _audacity_ to hang out with your girlfriend and not even introduce us-"

"Oh, but I did tell _her_ who you are. It wasn't hard, she said her _Paw-Paw's_ a good friend of your dad," Prompto hums, tilting his head a little. 

"What the hell, why.. What..." Noctis continues to glare, but he's losing his words, his bravado, unsure of what to say anymore.

"Her name's Cidney. She was in town to fix your dad's car. We know each other because I've stayed in Hammerhead Station more times than I can count," Prompto explains, but it doesn't help to calm Noctis down. Instead, he just feels like he's getting even angrier with every word that comes out of Prompto's mouth.

"We're friends," the blond concludes and puts his hands on his hips as he grins at the prince.

 _Friends_.

The word keeps ringing in Noctis' head and he doesn't know whether he is supposed to be relieved or angry that Prompto has obviously been playing with him again.

He grits his teeth and clicks his tongue, then uses his powers to _warp_ the last few centimeters between them and grabs Prompto's collar with both of his hands. It takes him a split second to yank him down and crash their lips together.

Noctis doesn't care that it's clumsy, has no idea if he's doing it right or wrong, but the moment their lips connect, he feels something inside him explode. Like a glitter bomb that's prickling under his skin, right from where their lips touch up to his scalp, where it feels like his hairs are going to stand up like goosebumps.

But everything feels _right_ and Noctis can't help but enjoy himself for the brief moment that it lasts. Then he pulls away and lets himself fall back on his feet, turning his head to look at something to his side as he's trying to get his breathing back under control. He waits for Prompto to say something, to laugh or yell at him, but nothing like that happens. 

"So that's how it is," Prompto says instead with just the tiniest little sigh before he places his hand on Noctis' chin and forces him to look back up at his smile. "You think I am playing with your heart."

"...are you not," Noctis demands despite the fact that he's afraid of the answer. He looks up with what he hopes is defiance, but from the pitiful look that Prompto is giving him, he is giving his true feelings away.

"Does it really matter?" Prompto asks solemnly as he leans in and presses another kiss to his lips. This one is a lot less urgent and even Noctis can feel its calm until he melts. His fingers curl desperately into Prompto's collar again and he moves his lips, takes the initiative to suck the older man's lower lip between his, nibbling his way further along until he manages to coax them open. He gasps when he feels a wet tongue on his upper lip and pulls away for a second to stare at the blond's mouth in disbelief, although the tip of his tongue is still peeking out of it. 

His eyes move lower after a blink and Noctis realizes that Prompto's ridiculous goatee has not been an issue yet, it hasn't scratched him once. Dark gray-blue eyes turn up to look into wide-blown violet blue ones and from this close up, Noctis can't help but notice that they're a shade that can never pass off as natural. He wonders briefly what to make of this realization, before his hormones kick back in and he pulls Prompto in for another kiss.

This time, he opens his mouth right from the start and lets Prompto show him how to proceed from there. Then, he starts pushing back and takes over control. His hands move from the blond's collar to wrap around his neck and the man retaliates by pulling him in, his hands firm on his waist just like he did every damn time during training. As their hips crash together, Noctis _knows_ that Prompto can feel the effect he is having on him and only pulls himself closer, lets the man know that he wants _more_. He takes another step forward and straddles the other's thigh, bucks his hips forward to hump the man's hip. Noctis growls as he realizes that he's acting much like a dog in heat, but he can't do much about it because he is finally getting what he wants. Prompto's fingers press down on his hips and try to hold him back a little, but he stands little chance against the forceful thrusts of the prince.

Noctis keeps pushing forward, forces Prompto to accept his kisses, humps his hips as they keep stumbling forward and he fumbles until he gets a hand to the blond's chest, where he finds a breast and _squeezes_. It's only when he does it that he realizes that it's probably a stupid idea because Prompto doesn't have breasts like a woman. Still, the blond gasps and breaks the kiss, letting his head hang onto Noctis shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

The prince isn't done though. He finds the man's neck and latches onto it, finds his pulse to lick over and nibble on. Prompto gasps and takes another attempt at pushing Noctis away with his hands on his hips. This time, the prince lets him and they end up staring at each other panting, their faces flushed.

"We... we shouldn't be doing this," the older man breathes and averts his gaze. He takes a step back and then another, out of Noctis' reach and turns around to take deep breaths. There is something new to him now, the prince thinks, like a new, divine appearance and he watches him move with a new kind of interest.

Before, the man has been physically attractive except for a few flaws, but now, Noctis feels a connection that goes deeper. It is as if by tasting the man he has seen a glimpse of his soul and if he thought he had wanted him before, he realizes that he feels a desire now that runs much, _much_ deeper.

"Get back in position. You need to practice," Prompto commands, keeping his careful distance. He looks around and finds the gun that Noctis has thrown away earlier. With practiced moves that look so natural on him, he flicks his wrist to check the magazine after picking it up, then places the safety back on and twirls it around with one hand to give it back to the prince with an outstretched arm.

Noctis narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to protest. How can he think about _shooting_ things now?

He clicks his tongue in annoyance and shifts his weight from one leg to the other as he crosses his arms on front of his chest. "I think I'm pretty good already."

Prompto doesn't falter, but keeps his distance. "Is that so."

Noctis lifts his chin and returns the man's look defiantly. Prompto's violet eyes narrow and he flips the gun in his hand, unlocks the safety and shoots at one of the targets without really looking at it. Noctis doesn't even have to look to know that the man hit bullseye without fail.

"Hit all targets at bullseye consecutively if you think you're that good," the man orders and hands the gun back in its initial state.

Noctis shifts and lifts his hand slowly as he is about to reach for the camera. "...What's my reward?" the prince demands before he grabs at the gun.

Prompto twirls it out of his reach and narrows his eyes. "Your reward is that I will forget anything like this has ever happened and we will continue our lessons as planned."

Noctis lifts his chin defiantly and crosses his arms again. "A kiss. A kiss for every bullseye that I hit," he demands, and isn't so foolish as to try and reach for the gun again.

The blond narrows his eyes. He knows it's a gamble because Noctis has proven time and time again that he can go far beyond his usual abilities when he really wants to.

"Right on the dot. Not one millimeter to any side," he agrees and flips the gun again so that Noctis can take it.

"Fine," the teen agrees. It's a compromise, but he thinks it's a good one. He can manage. Maybe not many targets consecutively, but he is sure that he can manage at least one. And one is all he needs for now.

He takes the gun and gets into position. Aims. Takes a deep breath and adjusts his stance, relaxes his shoulders and exhales. Inhales again and holds his breath as his finger curls around the trigger. He feels his heartbeat, feels it resonate through his whole body and waits until the only thing he feels and hears is his heartbeat.

Noctis pulls the trigger and exhales.

The recoil throws him off a little, but it's not bad. His eyes narrow as he lowers his arms and Prompto gets the target.

The prince _has_ hit bullseye, but it's not a perfect hit. The bullet hit five millimeters next to the cross in the middle and Prompto snorts. "Try again, little prince."

So Noctis does, takes careful aim and exhales. He realizes it's stupid to think that he can _see_ where the bullet is going to hit, so he has to feel it. It takes a few moments but he hits again.

This time it's off by just 2 millimeters and Prompto huffs. "Close, but not good enough."

So Noctis tries again. Again and again until he's sweating from concentrating so hard. It takes him ten tries, but the last one hits right in the center and he _knows_ it before he even sees the paper of the target.

"Guess you earned our reward, kid," Prompto sighs and cumbles the paper up like the ones before to throw it away over his shoulder. He puts his hands on his hips and waits.

"See? I knew I could do it," Noctis grins and wipes the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He puts the gun back in its place and walks over to the blond, who is still towering a few centimeters over him. "Next time I won't miss one... and when I do, I can do with you whatever I want."

Prompto just snorts and shakes his head. "It took you so long to hit just _one_. At this rate, you'll be an old man before it gets to that."

"You mean like _you_ ," Noctis gives back, as he steps closer, close enough for their chests to almost touch. He worries his lip as he takes his moment to appreciate the proximity, the fact that Prompto is holding still in silent anticipation of what is about to happen. That Prompto is letting him do whatever he wants.

For a moment, Noctis considers taking advantage of his, thinks about all the things that he had fantasized about doing to the man if he just let him. He wets his lips as he thinks about how it has felt to press his body against the other's and how much he wants to do that again. Carefully, he lifts a hand and places it on the man's chest before he draws himself in, before he pushes himself up on his toes. He hovers in front of the other's face for a moment, considering his next move as his hand slides up to the man's neck. The blond flinches slightly and squeezes his eyes shut for a second, obviously scared by something and Noctis' eyes widen in response. His brain working a mile a minute to find out what this is about before he remembers his initial purpose, so he hums, tries to calm the man down and when Prompto opens his eyes again, Noctis presses their lips together tenderly, completely lacking the urgency from their earlier attempts.

He can feel Prompto tense at first, but he relaxes soon and even as Noctis pushes a little further to nibble at the blond's lower lip, he doesn't tense up again. Instead, Prompto even returns the kiss a little, but they are nowhere near dry-humping each other's legs as they had been before.

Needless to say that Noctis spends half of the night lost in his fantasies, fueled by the new impressions and feelings that he has gathered. His ideas are less violent though, and he is busy imagining so many ways to make Prompto's body pliant underneath his, trying to figure out ways to make the man melt underneath him even as he keeps moving his hand on his dick. He doesn't move with urgency but purpose this time and when he finally allows himself to tip over the edge after an hour or two, it's one of the most powerful orgasms he has ever inflicted upon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Outsomnia Chapter 40 will be delayed, next chapter of this story will be posted on Thursday.)


	3. Chapter 3

With the right motivation, Noctis manages to get better quickly. He doesn't manage to hit bullseye right away and it takes him a few tries every time to get into the right mindset to get even close to the center of the target. But when he does, he always misses by a few millimeters.

Even Prompto notices his fast progress and praises him despite the fact that every improvement from the prince means that he is closer to doing something they shouldn't be doing. Still, Noctis makes sure that he manages to get at least one kiss out of every training session. It's like the sweet treat after a visit at the dentist, and Noctis has learned to appreciate every kiss on its own.

He changes the way he kisses Prompto whenever he feels like it. Sometimes it's more urgent, sometimes it's almost chaste. Usually, when he manages to get more than one bullseye, he starts off with little pecks that quickly escalate into something deeper, something more urgent until their tongues are wrestling for dominance and Noctis is sure that he isn't the only one with his hand in his pants afterwards. He can't be, it's been more often than not that he could feel the man's erection against his hip when they break apart after a kiss. Prompto's face is flushed more times than not after their kisses and sometimes, when Noctis is doing really well, he can make the other gasp and tighten his grip on his arm.

Noctis, the teen that he is, is testing out how far he can push his limits as well. They have agreed on one kiss per bullseye, and it's a rule that he manages to follow easily, but that doesn't mean they have made a rule what and what not he is allowed to do with his hands. Thus, he touches Prompto as much as he dares, as much as he can before his hands get swatted away. So far his fingers have mapped all of the older man's arms that are heavy, but lean with muscle, his chest that is surprisingly soft, especially around his nipples. Those usually grow hard quickly and get even bigger than Noctis' own when he's aroused. He has let his hand wander lower, over Prompto's stomach to feel his six pack, but everything that's below his belly button gets swatted away. Of course, it hasn't stopped Noctis from cupping the man's ass or even from brushing his hand over the bulge that grew in his pants after a very long and intense kiss, but once the element of surprise isn't on his side anymore, Prompto pushes him away and Noctis has to start anew.

Naturally , Noctis has also tried to touch the man's neck, but every time he has done that, Prompto flinched away as if he has been hit by an electric current. It seems to be okay when he places kisses there, but touching is always a red flag. It's similar when Noctis' hands roam over Prompto's back, not as bad, but it is easier to touch his front. So Noctis keeps doing that, keeps putting his hands on the man's breasts to knead them until his nipples are all hard and extra sensitive. He likes playing with them because it makes Prompto squirm. Sometimes he even manages to get a moan out of him and when he does, he's the happiest he can be. It makes him giggle and when he's alone later on, he replays the sound in his head over and over again and tries to imagine what Prompto sounds like when he does more than that. When he touches his whole body, when they become intimate.

Noctis has gotten so good with the gun that it isn't a matter of _if_ he manages to hit all targets at bullseye consecutively, but _when_. He can sense that Prompto is preparing as well, stepping nervously from one foot to the other as he hits _close_ to the center of the target every time. It is only when they take a closer look at the targets that they realize that Noctis' aim isn't _perfect_ yet. Every week he gets a little closer to completing his goal though and he has had a steady average of 8 out of 10 for weeks now. Now, it's frustrating because he can't seem to get any better no matter how hard he tries. And 8 kisses are good, but not enough when you want so much more.

It's been like this for four weeks now and Noctis feels like giving up. Nothing is going to happen at this rate and just kisses aren't enough anymore. Things have escalated so far that Noctis feels _bored_ when he kisses Prompto. Not because he dislikes kissing the man, but because he knows that nothing more will happen. No further touches, nothing deeper, nothing more intimate.

Kissing Prompto has become mechanic and Noctis is tired of playing this cat-and-mouse game. His kisses lack the fire and urgency of when he had gotten his first bullseye. He still has one more kiss left for today and he feels like...

"I can't do this," Noctis breathes, mere millimeters away from Prompto's lips. He falls back to his feet, cursing the few centimeters that still separate them.

The blond blinks and looks down at him, obviously trying to process what the young prince has just said. "Oh," is his eloquent reply and Noctis can't help himself and glares at the man, but keeps quiet.

"Why?" Prompto demands, his voice steady and low, raspy from the seven long kisses before.

"I just... can't do it anymore. Not like this," Noctis replies immediately. "It's... getting us nowhere and it's... _dumb_ ," he growls, angry at himself for not seeing this sooner. "You can go."

Prompto tilts his head and chuckles. "So you're that easily fed up with me," he notes matter-of-factly and Noctis gets even angrier.

"That's not it!" he yells, but the other doesn't even flinch. "That's not it," Noctis repeats, a little more subdued and he steps back, feeling hurt. "You don't... we don't have to do this anymore."

"Because it's no fun anymore?" Prompto asks, gently, without sounding invasive or forceful.

"...No... It's fun... but... I want more," Noctis replies, even though he cannot face the other man. "And I know that I won't ever get it because I'm just not... good enough. And at this rate I will never be."

There's a silence between them and Noctis knows that he will get an earful in a few moments. He takes a deep breath and braces for it. What he gets, is an earful, but _not_ what he expected.

"So you give up. Did you give up when you couldn't get past those guards in Assassin's Creed?" Prompto asks, lifting his chin so that his goatee is on eyelevel with the prince's eyes.

"No, I-"

"You kept trying and trying. Maybe you needed a break every now and then, but you kept going until you got enough skill to beat the guards," Prompto explains.

Noctis wants to say that it was at least 50% luck with that, too, but then again, this is also what he needs to succeed here. So he keeps quiet and just raises his eyebrows instead, asking his teacher wordlessly to get to the point.

"So, as I was saying: Don't give up. Take a break if you need to, do something else. Then try again," Prompto hums and Noctis can't help but narrow his eyes at him.

"You... _know_ what I want, right?" he asks, because it has always been an open secret between them.

"You've made yourself very clear," the blond replies, and Noctis is sure that he sees the man's cheeks heat up. Still, he doesn't look one bit less confident than before.

"...and you're okay with that? With... with _encouraging_ me?" Because no matter how much Noctis wants to take that final step with Prompto, he has always assumed that the blond will need to be coaxed, that he will let Noctis do all the work. To think that he _might_ be interested in doing it with him is something that has never made it to the young prince's conscience.

Prompto shrugs. "It's my job, right? As your teacher, I gotta make sure you've got enough confidence in yourself to get to your goal. Tell you everything you need to know and then help you figure out the rest."

Noctis is stunned. He blinks and then stares at his feet as he processes the other's words. So there _is_ consent in this, maybe there's even more to this than what meets the eye. Now, if only Noctis could figure out himself what he wants.

"If that's all," Prompto interrupts his thoughts, "I'll be going home now. See you next time."

Noctis knows that they still have one kiss left between them, but he doesn't feel adamant on insisting they do it now. Maybe he could save it for next time, right at the beginning of their lesson instead of going all out at the end.

He grunts a response and waves the man off, allows him to go. Prompto gets his things - not much, just his vest, really - and ruffles the prince's hair on the way out. It's Friday and Noct has hoped for so much more.

~*~

Saturday finds Noctis roaming the streets on his own, disguised with a hoodie and sunglasses. He couldn't stay at home in the Citadel anymore, so he went out in hopes that it would take his mind off a lot of things. The pressure from having to become his father's successor on the throne much sooner than he would like to is starting to get unbearable, so he seeks solace in mingling with the people, tries to blend in with the commoners in hopes that he becomes nobody for a while.

Before he knows it, his feet have taken him to the familiar arcade and to his surprise, no one's at the shooting game even though it has had an update with new bosses. The prince blinks at it and then shrugs as he decides that he should give it a shot.

He's momentarily amused at his own joke as he picks up the gun controller, coins already in the machine. Carefully, he takes his stance, exhales and drowns out everything around him to concentrate on the game before he starts it.

It's easier now, maybe they changed the enemies to come in slower, maybe there are fewer of them, but Noctis feels like it's too easy in general. He narrows his eyes at the mini boss and beats that one easily as well. For once, it doesn't even break his combo, and that's when he is almost startled out of his focus.

"Don't lose your cool now," a familiar voice whispers next to his ear and even as Noctis feels like jumping out of his skin again, he keeps his focus and continues to hit monster after monster. 

"Good," Prompto praises and places his hands on the prince's shoulders. It's a steady, warm weight, comforting as Noctis breezes through even more monsters, steadily approaching the final boss. He takes a deep breath as the music swells to mark the end of the game, the approach of the final boss. With the memory of beating the monster _just so_ last time, Noctis steels himself, only to relax again when Prompto applies gentle pressure to his shoulders. He exhales and shoots with all that he's got, diminishing the boss' life points drastically. He remembers Prompto's advice to aim for the weak points first and he manages to shoot both eyes quickly, draining half of the life points. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he knows he has no time to bask in that triumph, no, he has to get the rest of the boss' lifepoints down to zero as well. 

He bites his lip and continues aiming for the points that look weak to him, openings in the monster's skin, everywhere he can reach and it helps him get the lifepoints down quicker than ever before. When the game is over and he has killed the boss, Noctis still has more than half of his life points, is panting hard from strain of concentration and couldn't be more amazed at himself.

After he has entered his initials in the high score - still a few places behind Prompto - he turns to the older man and feels the urge to kiss him. But he hesitates and just looks up, waiting for his approval and praise.

"Well done," his teacher smiles, his hand on Noctis' shoulder again and he squeezes gently. "I think you've earned yourself a reward."

The prince feels his eyes widen almost comically as he stares at the man who just smiles a little sheepishly. "Sorry... but you'd have to come with me for a minute. My apartment is nearby, I need to get it."

"I'm coming!" Noctis says quicker than he can think. He considers taking the words back for a moment, considers regretting them, but then he keeps quiet because he _does_ want to see how Prompto lives.

The walk is short and full with tension, Noctis curious and Prompto unreadable. It's an old house, but none of the nice ones, just a simple apartment building from the time when living space was sparse and there were many people, from the time when Noctis wasn't born yet, from the time his father was out there, fighting a war. They lost, to an extent, were pushed back within the walls of Insomnia and now people are seeking refuge here again.

Prompto's apartment is small; they enter right into the kitchen and Noctis isn't sure if he has seen a door to a bathroom yet. He does see a couch with a blanket folded up neatly under a pillow at one side, a coffee table with cigarette utensils on it as well as a bottle with some water and an old TV in the corner.

"You smoke?" He asks, picking up the tobacco to smell it. It's strong and spicy and makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Sometimes. Not as much as I used to," Prompto replies and opens a door that leads to a closet instead of another room while Noctis examines the rest of the room. He finds pictures hanging on a wall, small, looking cheap, but with beautiful angles and perfect lighting, pinned to a large map of Eos. Noctis is captivated by each and every one of them and he quickly forgets that time is a thing. There are pictures of places he has only heard about and quickly loses himself in the collection of pictures from Niflheim, full of snow and ice, then he's fascinated that Tenebrae right next to it stays as green and homely as he remembers it. He startles back into the here and now when Prompto puts a hand on his shoulder as he's looking at a picture of the Glacian's dead body.

"You've seen her?" Noctis asks, turning around to face the blond. His face has hardened and Noctis can sense that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I did," the man says in a grave voice. "It was cold."

Noctis snorts. "Of course. Niflheim has seen nothing but winter ever since they struck her down. My father told me it's not impossible to strike down a god, but still... shouldn't gods be immortal?"

"Maybe they are. Maybe this is just one hull of Shiva's immortal soul," Prompto says raptly. Noctis turns to look at him and sees pain in his eyes, a memory perhaps. He looks much older than he is all of a sudden, the circles under his eyes bigger and most of all, he looks sad and drained. Something grips Noctis' heart; he wants to know more, wants to know why Prompto looks suddenly forlorn, he _needs_ to know what is behind all this. 

He turns away from the cold, dead gaze of the Glacian to the sad face of his teacher and whispers, "You still owe me one kiss," before he turns the other man's face towards him and presses their lips together tenderly. There's still urgency in his kiss, but he's holding it back and lets emotions win over this time. He pours everything he feels into the kiss, not just desire, but also affection, curiosity, maybe even what he thinks love is, and suddenly whatever he thought he lost is back. The passion, the excitement, the _fun_ of kissing Prompto is there again and he buries his hands in the blond's hair at the nape of his head, pulling him in. He sighs into the kiss and presses himself against the slightly taller man, holds him close and doesn't want time to stop.

He wants him. Still, to an extent he cannot quite fathom. But it isn't just a matter of physically marking the older man anymore, no, Noctis wants to share, he wants to learn everything about Prompto and most of all, he wants to make him happy. Noctis wants to make sure that this man keeps smiling and that the forlorn and sad expression will not return to his features whenever he's around him.

He offers his soul in return, because he doesn't know what else is appropriate in these kinds of situations. His body is part of the offer, and that is something that he knows better, knows how to use it. At least for now. Noctis pushes himself onto his toes so that he is hovering just a little over the older man, takes the reigns of the kiss and pours more passion into it. He wants more, he communicates through the kiss. He wants all of Prompto.

They break apart eventually and Noctis falls back on the flats of his feet, looking up with a flushed face. He pants, his mouth hanging open and he can see the desire on his face reflected in Prompto's violet blue eyes.

"...Your reward," the man murmurs and Noctis can feel his breath on his moist lips and his hand on his chest, holding onto something small, hidden in his palm. "You can have it... If you want it."

The prince feels his eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up, and his pants that have been too small for a while now, get even smaller and he makes a noise that is probably not human before he breathes, "Yes." 

Prompto chuckles and runs his hands over the prince's sides, coming to rest on the small of his waist. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Where to?" Noctis asks, because his brain has short-circuited and he cannot believe that all of his wishes are going to become true in just one day. He cannot compute why they should move though. Prompto's apartment is good enough for him, he doesn't need much, doesn't _want_ much. He just wants Prompto and he's fine with him anywhere and in any way.

"Somewhere nicer... somewhere more discreet," Prompto replies and Noctis frowns. "You're being tailed," the man chuckles, ducking out of the embrace as he nods towards the single window. The prince follows his line of sight and spots a flying object nearby, a drone from some newspaper or anything. He tenses, ready to draw his weapons to strike down the drone, but Prompto squeezes him and whispers, "Relax. They couldn't get a good shot of you. But we should go somewhere where you can't be seen."

"And where's that? If they've got drones, I'm sure they can follow me everywhere," Noctis growls, feeling hurt in his very being. Violated in his personal freedom.

"Let me handle that," Prompto nods and smiles grimly. "I know a way."

Fifteen minutes later, they stand under a roof in front of the entrance to a small hotel that offers stays per hours and per night. Noctis doesn't know what to make of this, but he lets Prompto handle paying for a room per night with the money that he has earned by teaching the prince how to shoot. Noctis plans on paying him double next time, because that's the least he can do. He does wonder whether that might make Prompto feel like a prostitute and he vows to make sure that there are no misunderstandings about his motivations anymore.

The moment they step into the small hotel room that smells of disinfectants and chemicals, Noctis pushes the other against the door, letting it fall shut. Before he gets the chance to kiss the man though, a hand comes up between them, calloused fingers on his mouth.

"The door is secured for 4 hours now," he explains and Noctis frowns. "It's locked, which means no one can get out without calling anyone from the staff. No one will be able to see or hear us. I've paid for the whole night, until tomorrow morning at 8. Told the big guy we're practicing out in the wild, so use that as your excuse when you talk to anyone what happens tonight."

Noctis blinks. "Are there any other rules?"

"I won't do anything. You'll have to tell me. I will give suggestions, but... To be honest, I'm a little afraid of what will happen when anybody finds out about us. So, to make sure-"

"I'll be the one to blame," Noctis acknowledges. "Gotcha. You... You'll need to teach me though. This is my first time doing any of this with another person," he confesses and his shoulders feel lighter somehow.

Prompto snorts. "Of course it is. You're a good boy behind all that brooding."

Huffing as he blushes to the tips of his ears, Noctis bats the other's hand away and grumbles a "Whatever," before he gets down to business and kisses Prompto. It bothers him that he enjoys being called a good boy by this man, so he decides to prove him wrong. He can be bad, too, otherwise he wouldn't be pushing his teacher against the door in what he remembered being called a love hotel, about to have his way with him.

He takes it slow, just like the last kiss that they shared about twenty minutes ago. They have at least four hours, and from his masturbation sessions Noctis knows he can last at least that long. Unless he falls asleep. 

Of course, he hopes that Prompto can keep up with him. He has heard that the older you get, the less stamina you have and really, he doesn't know what he'll do if Prompto passes out before him.

As their tongues dance he lets his hands roam, all over Prompto's front, squeezing his chest which earns him a moan that goes straight to his groin, now that he knows it doesn't have to stop here.

Noctis is already painfully hard when he tugs at the blond's tank top, gets it out of his pants and his shaking hands on the blond's hot skin. It isn't as smooth as he has expected it, but maybe that's because Prompto is older than him. It's still great to finally feel the quiver of Prompto's stomach when his breath flutters while Noctis kisses him so hard that he forgets how to breathe altogether.

His fingers creep upwards, to the man's pecs and he almost bites down on their tongues when his index finger finally reaches a nipple. He wastes no time at all to pinch the small nub until it's fully erect. He knows that his own nipples are the most sensitive like that, so he decides to be curious and lets the tips of his fingers ghost over the now hard nub. He is rewarded with a moan and a shudder that quakes all of Prompto's body, making the man cling to his shoulders as he tries to keep upright between the prince and the door. It's a small triumph, one that Noctis basks in just like the first time that he has hit bullseye with a gun.

He pushes closer, wedges a leg between Prompto's and feels the warmth and the weight of the man's erection on his thigh. It's both an exciting and a scary moment, knowing that _he_ is the one who did this to this man, but it's also scary because it's Noctis' first time and he starts to be afraid that he will fuck this up, that he will - for whatever reason - make a fool out of himself since he's still a virgin. Or worse, he could _hurt_ Prompto and that's the last thing that he wants.

Before doubt and fear can eat him up, he opens his mouth and husks, "okay?"

It's both a question how Prompto feels and if Noctis is allowed to proceed, and also if he's doing okay or if he should change anything.

Prompto huffs a shaky laugh in reply. "Does this look like it's not okay?" he gives back, out of breath and flushed and Noctis feels his dick in his pants twitch excitedly. Still, he stares without being able to answer and something in his look must have given away how scared he really is underneath all of his bravado and Prompto sighs. "It's good. I... I am surprised, okay?"

Noctis nods. He is also surprised that he didn't fuck this up yet.

"You can... keep going. I'll tell you when it's bad, alright?" Prompto says, his eyes heavy and dark, looking at the prince with barely concealed want.

Noctis nods again and feels a little nervous, but also relieved.

"Hey... Don't worry, okay? You're doing good," Prompto reassures him and Noctis takes a deep breath.

"Thank you," he says and wants to do a thousand things at once. He wants to kiss Prompto more, he wants to tease his nipples more, he wants to touch his chest, his back, his ass and everywhere else and he really just wants more arms to hold the other.

Thus, Noctis settles on going back to torturing Prompto's nipples, especially after he remembers that the blond has got two of those. Prompto is still very sensitive there, so Noctis keeps on running the pads of his fingers lightly over the very tips of his hardened nipples again, ignoring how painfully hard his erection already is from just hearing Prompto's moans and little gasps.

"Come... come on," the blond groans as Noctis squeezes his nipples once again. "We could... take this to the bed?"

Noctis knows it would mean more comfort for both of them. But it would also mean that he has to stop touching the other and he's conflicted about that. Eventually, he does step back, his hands leaving Prompto's body at the very last chance because he really, _really_ doesn't want to part from him. The blond walks over to the bed and pushes himself up to sit with his back against the headboard, leaving Noct standing there, stupefied.

It takes him a whole minute to realize that Prompto expects him to follow. And because it's hot in this small hotel room, Noctis all but rips his hoodie off his body, leaving him in his black jeans and print shirt of his favorite Pokémon. He can see Prompto stifle an amused snort and he feels self-conscious, but instead of pulling back, he pushes forward and takes that off as well. It comes with a moment of self consciousness as he shows off his body and while he knows he has nothing to be ashamed of, Prompto's arms are bigger, stronger and his chest is bigger too and he wonders if Prompto prefers a type of men that's different from himself. Or maybe he prefers women after all and he's just doing this because Noctis is both the prince and still young, when there aren't so many differences between a boy and a girl.

"What are you looking at?" Prompto asks and shakes him out of his mind, out of his overthinking. "Do you want to stop?"

_That_ shakes Noctis out of his stupor and he shakes his head vigorously before he climbs onto the bed, straddling Prompto's thighs. Vaguely he remembers sitting on his father's lap like that when he was younger, but he shakes the thought off since all of this is a whole different experience. He's not a little boy looking for comfort, no, he has been put into control.

"Your shirt," Noctis hears himself say because he's a little unnerved by the fact that he's the only one with a bare chest. "Take it off."

Prompto raises his eyebrows and tilts his head a little, as if he's expecting Noctis to say more.

The prince frowns, but adds "Please?" He does it before he can really think of anything else, like _now_ or _just do it_.

Prompto chuckles and ruffles the prince's tousled hair before he takes a deep breath and reaches for the hem of his tank top, wrestles it completely out of his pants and pulls it up, all the way over his head with a sigh. Noctis knows he should be looking into his face, but his gaze gets caught by the marks on the blond's stomach and chest.

There are scars everywhere, long and deep, from cuts and scratches as well as round ones, from bullets. Some of the marks on Prompto's body are completely foreign to him, but Noctis sees why the blond flinched every time he had touched his neck. The marks there look like burns and Noctis is surprised that he hasn't noticed them before. Then again, they're old and faded and barely visible when Prompto's skin _isn't_ flushed with arousal.

Noctis' hand hovers over the marks on his neck, but he doesn't dare to touch them after Prompto flinched away before. His hands land on the man's chest instead, tracing a scratch mark that just so passed by his heart. He feels the man's heart flutter, beat fast and hard and looks up to see his eyes wide and filled with fear.

Neither of them says anything as Noctis tries to process what he is seeing, the story Prompto's body tells in a way that the blond could never express with words. Noctis knows that he's shy and embarrassed about the way he looks, but he cannot imagine him being any other way, no matter if he's surprised about his looks or not. 

"I want you," he says without thinking and it comes out clumsy and husky and weird. "All of you," he adds when he realizes what he has just said.

He imagines Prompto's eyes are wet as he blinks and raises a hand to the back of the prince's head and crashes their lips together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Outsomnia is still delayed, next chapter of this will be up on Sunday!)


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss is so hard that they're almost suffocating, but neither of them lets go of the other. As their tongues battle for dominance, Noctis' fingers move over Prompto's chest, following the lines of his scars now that he knows where they are. He takes note of the spots that are most sensitive, like the man's sides, just below his pecs, or his hips, where the scars aren't so deep. Yet Noctis is also curious to find out what his legs look like.

The prince is a little at a loss as to what else he can do, so he just keeps kissing Prompto, shifting from time to time when his pants get too uncomfortable. He thinks that he's never been this aroused in his life ever before and he's afraid that this will be over before it has even started. However, they've got 4 hours and the whole night and for once Noctis does not plan on sleeping at all.

He takes a deep breath and moves his hand from Prompto's chest to his stomach, feeling how it gets sucked in with a sharp gasp, but he doesn't stop there. He moves on further, past the tight waistband of his pants and wedges between the fabric and hot skin, further and further until he touches the man's arousal.

They both gasp and break apart because neither has been moving his lips, too caught up in the fact that Noct was feeling Prompto up. Noctis knows it's uncomfortable, but he cannot think, he just wants to touch Prompto. He looks down with wide eyes, much like a chocobo in headlights, and waits until Prompto does something to make him go on, anything.

It happens when the man bucks his hip upwards and Noctis almost _bursts_.

Instead, he groans and drops his head on the man's chest, unable to hold his gaze as he concentrates so hard on not cumming straight away. When Prompto does it again, he boldly pushes his hand forward and wraps it around the base of the man's dick inside of his pants. It's all over when he tries to move and the dick in his hand twitches happily.

Noctis cums with a groan inside his pants, before anything has really happened.

"Fuck," he moans, shaking with the aftershocks of his release and he needs all of his strength to keep himself hovering above the blond. " _Fuck!_ "

He must have squeezed to hard, because the next thing he hears is Prompto say "Shit!" and then there's hands all over him and it's too much and he just groans and collapses on top of the other.

"Wait, what's wrong? Hey! Don't... don't do this to me, _shit, shit, shit_!" Prompto curses and Noctis just wants to tell him what just happened. But he can't because he's still shaking and his every limb feels like jelly and it's all just humiliating. He realizes that he must have pulled his hand out at some point because it's resting on the bed right next to the blond's head.

Prompto notices eventually what has happened, when he feels Noctis' cum soaking through their pants and his hands stop moving then, just to be replaced by stunned silence. It's the moment Noctis needs to come back to his senses and he pushes himself up, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbles, his voice barely a whisper and he hates how broken and small he sounds.

Prompto looks up at him, still stunned for a moment, before he blinks and gasps, "No! No, I mean, I'm... I'm actually _flattered_ , I-I mean, to think you'd cum... just from _that_ , that's... That's amazing!"

Noctis sits up on the man's thighs and looks to the side, studying the black TV screen as if it could help him find the answers of the universe. "It's... embarrassing," he pushes out between gritted teeth, around the lump in his throat from his frustration about himself. He wants to cry, but that would be even more humiliating than cumming prematurely in his pants.

"Hey," Prompto says gently and puts a hand on his cheek to turn his face back around so that he can look into his stormy blue eyes. "It's okay. These things happen, especially when you're young," he adds and leans up to kiss away a stray tear that has made it down Noctis' cheeks after all.

"But...!" The prince protests, just to be stunned into silence when Prompto starts to undo the buttons of his black jeans. He stares down with wide disbelieving eyes and then up at the blond's violet blue eyes that are still blown wide.

"Besides... I'm _really_ flattered," Prompto husks and pushes the prince back to lie on his back. Noctis eyes widen when the man tugs his jeans and underwear down and while it's nice to get out of the soggy boxer shorts, it means that he is going to be completely exposed, too.

"W-wait!" Noctis gasps and tries to bat Prompto's hands away. But the man doesn't budge at all. Instead, he maneuvers them so that he can lie down between his legs and inches closer to his crotch. "What... what are you doing? I thought you didn't... I thought you wanted me to..."

"Hm, but you've been such a good boy, I thought I'd reward you," the blond grins and Noctis can only stare helplessly how he picks up his manhood, smiles as he lets his eyes wander over the length of it before he stops at the tip that is dirty with his cum.

"But it's dirty," is the last thing that Noct can muster to say before Prompto takes a deep breath and takes him in, and Noctis has no idea what this does to him. On the one hand, he is horrified because he remembers how the tissues he used during his masturbation sessions _reeked_ the day after and on the other hand he is so turned on that his dick twitches back to life in Prompto's mouth, eager to grow and go again.

"Such a strong aroma," Prompto purrs as he pulls off and makes Noctis' dick twitch again. "The little prince is eager, huh? See, I knew you'd be fine."

Before Noctis can even argue with that, the man sticks out his tongue and licks a long, wet trail from the base of his dick up to the tip that has retracted back behind the foreskin. It's like an explosion goes off in the prince's stomach and he _moans_ , his hands flying up to land in tousled blond hair. Prompto hums, but says nothing more. Instead, he keeps licking the remnants of cum away until Noctis' dick is all clean again.

It is, however, also rock hard and Noctis groans because he's afraid that he will come within seconds again if Prompto keeps this up.

The man pushes himself up a little to look at his work, pumping his hand around the prince's erection lazily before he looks up. "So eager," he purrs and Noctis wants to growl, but somehow it only comes out as a moan. "I think you want more, don't you?"

"Yes," Noctis breathes, because he knows this is a blow-job and he has never had a blow-job before and even in his wildest fantasies he has never imagined that it would be _so_ good.

But he also wants more, he wants to make Prompto feel good, but how can he do it like this? He's sure that if he tries to do anything just now, he will just come within seconds again. His body is weak, but he's also eager, so maybe it's for the best if he takes off the edge for now.

Besides, he has imagined fucking the blond's mouth before, maybe it is his chance to make this dream come true.

"I was sure you'd say that," Prompto grins before he opens his mouth again and descends upon Noctis' dick.

First, his lips just wrap around the head, pushing his foreskin further down and out of the way. Noctis shudders and moans, his fingers tightening in the blond's hair, urging him to go deeper. Prompto complies easily with a moan of his own and the prince can't help but gasp at the vibrations it sends through him. He squeezes his eyes shut; this is all going too fast, he already knows that he won't last long. He tries to think of fighting with Gladio, tries to think of all the vegetables from Ignis that he refused to eat over the years, especially the really green ones, the bitter ones and eggplants. All that he can see though are phallic symbols and he groans at himself before he moans at whatever Prompto is doing with his tongue now, because the pressure is certainly outworldly.

"Prom..." he breathed and pulls at the blond's head, pulls him down until there's a pressure on his stomach that he cannot identify and when he looks down he can see that the pressure he feels is Prompto's nose that pushes right into him because _all_ of Noctis' dick is in Prompto's mouth. The Prince freezes as he looks down, momentarily stunned until the blond looks up and pulls back.

" _Fuck!_ " Noctis gasps and keeps staring as his dick reappears centimeter by tantalizing centimeter, glistening with spit. It feels like _ages_ until his dick is free again and Prompto pulls off with a sigh, looking up at the prince with a grin.

It's a miracle that the prince doesn't come on the spot _again_. He's pretty sure it helps that he's reciting the Kingsglaives' motto non-stop in his head, thanks to Ignis making him learn it by heart just yesterday.

"Did you just..." Noctis gasps, staring wide-eyed and flabbergasted at the older man.

Prompto just grins at him. "Yup. Did you like my little magic trick?"

"I... How do you _do_ that?" Noctis asks, still absolutely stunned about what he has just witnessed. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Hm... nah. Never really did. Kinda grew up without a gag reflex," Prompto shrugs, his hand having stilled some time ago. "I can take you easily into my mouth, it just... takes some time to open my jaws that wide. That's... the only thing that _isn't_ as easily adjustable." The blond massages the spot on his cheeks where the jaw is connected to his skull, flexing and stretching it. "It's been a while."

"Oh, really?" Noctis demands, the thought of Prompto being with another man makes him see red, makes him mad. Somehow it gets lost on him that it must have been a long time ago and that Prompto is here with him now.

"I'm a little out of practice... but I can still do it alright," the blond smirks, albeit a bit crookedly.

"Oh... oh, yeah?" Noctis growls, still lost in the mental image of Prompto doing this to someone else and bites his lips. "Well, why.. why don't you let me f-fuck... fuck your m-mouth then?"

Prompto's eyes widen just a fraction at him and Noctis wants to take his words back immediately. "Would you want that?" Prompto asks, his voice low and hoarse and it makes a shiver go down Noctis' spine, exciting him where he had just been angry and possessive. It's like he found out Prompto's secret and now the man is doing his best to keep his poker face, letting his own desires out in small doses.

It turns a switch inside Noctis and all that he can think of is to get his dick down the man's throat and fuck him until tears come streaming down his cheeks from the strain.

"Fuck, yes," he breathes and sits up, his mind going a mile a minute to think of the best position to do this, one that is most comfortable for both of them. He wonders if he should get up and stand on the bed, but the mattress is unstable and he will only be wobbling around and not be able to concentrate on the feeling of Prompto's mouth on him. "On... On the floor with you," he commands, sitting up himself to reach for a pillow.

"What is on your mind?" Prompto asks as he slides down and Noctis takes pride in it to see the telltale tent in the hunter's cargo pants, twitching ever so sligthly.

He throws the pillow on the ground and spreads his legs on both sides of it, gesturing for Prompto to kneel between them. The blond raises an eyebrow, but understands quickly.

"Such a good boy... Are you worried about my knees?" He asks as he gets comfortable in front of the prince.

"It's the least I can do, isn't it?" Noctis mumbles, debating between running his hand through Prompto's hair and looking away in embarrassment. He settles on the former because he gets a feeling that he would be wasting his time with the latter.

"Thank you," Prompto smiles and places kisses all over the inner thighs of the teenager, who gasps in return and stares down baffled that something so simple has him reeling already.

"It's nothing," he gasps out and then curls his hand more. "Tell me when it's too much or if I hurt you. I'll stop... Or at least try to."

"So considerate," Prompto chuckles as he reaches out for the prince's manhood again. "Don't worry too much about me, I can take... quite a bit."

Something about that sounds wrong, but Noctis decides he can investigate later. What matters _now_ is the fact that Prompto's hot tongue is back on his dick and that it sends shivers right to the pit of his groin, making his fingers grip the blond's hair tighter. It's a bit different now than it had been before, but maybe that's just the angle. Prompto's tongue dances over the head of his erection while his hand gives him lazy strokes and even Noctis can tell that he's just teasing him. So, he tugs at his hair, encourages him to go deeper, take in more of his dick and when his nose hits his pubic hair again, he feels like his every nerve is on fire. Not just from feeling the other man's throat constrict around his dick, but from watching every centimeter disappear until he's sure that any normal person would have choked and puked and what not. It's amazing and Noct cannot quite fathom his luck that Prompto has decided to grace him with his special talent.

But he doesn't want to stop there. Prompto has offered him _more_ , so Noctis is going to take _more_. At least he is going to try out how far he can go.

He tugs a little at Prompto's hair, wanting him to back off and with a look upwards that sends another shiver down his spine, the man between his legs complies. Prompto lets him move his head how he wants to, allows him to bob his head in the rhythm that he likes and Noctis feels his eyes widen with every thrust that he delivers to Prompto's throat. He feels like closing his eyes would make him miss a crucial part as he watches how _easily_ his dick slides in and out of Prompto's mouth. A few times, he even bumps against his tonsils, but except for some squirming, Prompto doesn't react at all. He takes his dick into his throat and keeps moaning from time to time and Noctis has no idea why he deserves something like this. All that he knows is that it's amazing and he pulls Prompto's head forward again.

The man's skull feels strangely small in his hands, smaller than it should feel from what Prompto is doing to him, but there are no complaints when Noctis picks up the pace and moves his hips forward to thrust into the blond's mouth, fucking him like he used to fuck his own hand in countless nights. For some reason he has expected more resistance, more reluctance, but fucking Prompto's mouth is easy and for that, it's wonderful.

Noctis moans out the man's name, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets go of his last worries, thrusting in and out of the tight and warm opening and he while knows he can lose himself like this, he contemplates if that's really what he wants. Before he can really do anything though, Prompto moves his right hand from his thigh closer to his crotch, cups his balls gently and in all of Noctis' alone time, he has never thought of doing that and in the end, it's what undoes him.

"Fuck!" he curses, _chants_ as he scrambles to pull Prompto off in one last attempt to draw his orgasm out, but it's too late. Noctis comes again, hot spurts shooting out and onto Prompto's face, painting him in his colors as some of it gets caught in the blond's hair as well.

"Shit," the teenager breathes, disentangling his hand from the man's hair to brush the hot cum away from his strands before it can dry and crust over, no matter how good it looks. "Sorry."

Prompto blinks, laughing a little out of breath before he brushes his hair back himself. It continues to stick up and Noctis can't help but make a face in embarrassment. "I thought that was your plan? To cum on my face."

Noctis groans and rolls his eyes before he leans down and presses his lips to the man's. He really can't bear any of his words anymore. "You talk too much," he hears himself growl before he leans back in, thoroughly tasting himself on Prompto's lips. It's a bit disgusting, but nothing that he isn't used to. As embarrassing as it is to admit, he _has_ tasted his own cum on more than one occasion, when things have gotten messy and he needed to clean his hands quickly.

"I thought that was one of my good points," Prompto gasps when they finally break apart. He takes a few deep breaths and clears his throat a few times, worrying Noctis that he might be hurt after all. In a sudden burst of solicitude he finds a bottle of water from the bedside table and hands it to the blond, watching him drink down hungry gulps of water in a short amount of time.

"Are you okay?" he asks, genuinely worried, looking Prompto over, just to end up on his crotch. He can see the impressive tent and while the smell of sex and his own cum is overwhelming, the thought that _he_ is the reason for the man's arousal has him grin smugly and happily.

"I am, yeah, but you look like you just won a price," Prompto chuckles. It makes him cough again, and Noctis just keeps on grinning.

"Yeah, I'm... thanks. I didn't know this was possible," Noctis grins, feeling a little embarrassed because he's unable to wipe that grin off his face.

"Well, you know it's not something everyone can do, so consider yourself lucky that I didn't mind in the least what you were doing. Any of your little girl friends wouldn't have been able to do this," Prompto boasts and it takes away some of Noctis' bravado, making him frown. "Usually it takes a lot of practice to become this good," Prompto adds and it makes Noctis glare.

"Well, you didn't do much except for relaxing your throat. _I_ did most of the fucking, didn't I?" he all but growls, feeling suddenly angry.

"You think it's nothing?" Prompto challenges and Noctis feels himself blush. Immediately he knows where this is going and he growls.

"Sit. I will give it a try," he orders, frustrated how easily he has been baited into doing this. Still, he climbs to sit between Prompto's legs and only realizes that has been a mistake then. Well, not a full mistake, but it's definitely going to be easier once he has fully undressed the man. That's an obstacle that's easily overcome though.

Or so Noctis thinks, if it weren't for the stupid belt that Prompto is wearing. It isn't a standard buckle, no, it's one of these things that loops through two rings and that doesn't need holes punched in it, but getting it undone is a son-of-a-bitch. The prince growls just before his shaky fingers manage to undo the stubborn thing.

"Aha!" he says triumphantly, pulling the belt out all the way in his joy over getting that done. It's only then that he realizes that he should have worked on the fly of Prompto's pants, too.

Thankfully, Prompto has kept quiet and even when Noctis sighs deeply at forgetting such simple things, he just smiles and watches in silence as Noctis fumbles with the buttons of his pants. At least that is easy enough and with a deep breath, Noctis reaches to tug the man's pants down as swiftly as possible.

He is still a little distracted by Prompto's scars and looks out for them curiously on his legs as well. He doesn't get disappointed either; there are scratches and bullet wounds everywhere. Momentarily he is distracted from the task at hand and ghosts his fingers over the marks, curious as to why there are so many. Surely not _all_ of them are from Prompto's former profession as a hunter, right?

"You've never seen this many scars, huh?" Prompto asks, effectively breaking Noctis out of his revery.

"Huh? Oh, no... I mean, I've got... a few myself, but not... _that_ many," he admits, finding an old bullet wound on Prompto's left upper thigh that he takes as his starting point. He leans in bravely and presses his lips to it, receiving a very satisfying gasp and feeling the muscles under his lips quiver. It makes him smile and pushes his courage, so he traces a line of kisses towards the other's crotch, each one followed by a sharp intake of breath and a shiver of Prompto's leg.

It is when he reaches the base of the other's dick that he hesitates again. One, because he doesn't quite know what to do with the coarse hair that he finds there, dark yet still blond, carefully trimmed so that it doesn't scratch his lips. Noctis frowns and decides to skip that patch of skin, and goes for the side of Prompto's dick instead. He doesn't quite dare going anywhere near the tip, a little scared of the taste that he will find there, but works his way up slowly with little kisses and nips.

The skin on Prompto's dick feels so very different from the skin on his leg, softer, _thinner_ , and it's definitely more sensitive, too. Prompto's gasps turn into heavy breathing, panting and he can feel how the man is trying to hold back from thrusting upwards, against Noctis' throat and shoulder.

Soon, he has reached the tip and for a second he stalls time by nibbling around the excess foreskin around the glans before he braces himself and takes the first tentative lick over the mushroom shaped head.

Prompto moans loudly at that, almost startling the prince, who looks up then just to see the man throwing his head back. He _thinks_ that he did okay, because it has been more than just okay when Prompto did it to him just moments ago, but you never know with other people, right? He might have fucked it up with just one lick, but to make sure he tries again and receives the exact same reaction, added in more shaking of Prompto's legs.

After a few kitten licks he decides to be a little braver and takes a long swipe over the head, tasting salt and bitterness. As he pulls a face, Prompto moans out _something_ that sounds suspiciously like his name and suddenly everything comes to a halt. 

The sound of his name on the man's lips goes straight to his groin, even if it wasn't it after all. All he can hear then is the echo of that sound and the need to hear it again - this time more clearly - becomes all that Noctis can think about. Thus, he engulfs the whole head greedily, swirls his tongue around while he ignores the taste. He keeps the dick upright with his right hand, holding himself up with his hand on Prompto's left thigh as he dares to go a little deeper.

Even though it has been so easy for Prompto, Noctis knows that he shouldn't even try to attempt what the man did. He will most likely choke and probably puke all over his crotch and that's the last thing that he wants. Instead, he hums softly as he remembers how much he has liked it when Prompto did it to him. The reaction is immediate by Prompto bucking his hips involuntarily, surprising Noctis so much that he pulls away with wide eyes.

What he sees is almost as bad as his name on Prompto's lips. The man is flushed and shivering and whatever Noctis has been basically winging to do was probably good enough to make him look like _this_. His hands are clenching the sheets tightly, as if he was afraid to put them anywhere else. Noctis frowns and wonders why he doesn't put them into his hair, just like he did when their roles were reversed, but then he remembers what he has done when their roles were reversed and decides that it's probably better like this. Although he is sure that he would enjoy Prompto's hands in his hair just as much.

"Sorry," Prompto mumbles as Noctis just keeps staring down at him. It takes a few seconds for him to catch up what he meant with that, and then he shakes his head.

"It's fine! I was just surprised," he says quickly, licking over his swollen lips. "Say something if I'm doing it wrong," he adds as an afterthought, blushing just a little as he opens his mouth again. 

Noctis feels a little bad that he's only staying at the tip with his mouth, that he doesn't dare to take Prompto's dick deeper despite his earlier bragging, so he uses his hand for the rest of his length, giving it lazy strokes that more or less match the bobbing of his head.

Now that he's concentrating a little more on what he's doing, Noctis manages to set up a rhythm. He knows that it isn't as good as Prompto's earlier, but he doesn't get any sign from Prompto that he's bad at it, so he keeps getting a little bolder. He takes in a centimeter more, squeezes the man's shaft a little tighter and every time he gets a different, but new and satisfying reaction in return.

It's when Prompto starts to squirm that he remembers what has been his own undoing, so he moves his left hand from the man's thigh under his chin and gently cups his balls. 

"Fuck!" Prompto curses, his hands flying into Noctis' hair after all.

The prince grins as he feels him tugging, but he doesn't let up. Instead, he doubles his efforts by squeezing the shaft a little harder, sucking with a little more force and gently rolling the testes in his hand together.

"Fuck, I'm gonna," he warns, then freezes up for a second. "Pull off or I'm going to cum in your mouth!"

The warning makes Noctis hesitate a second, then his nose wrinkles in disgust because Prompto's precum tastes bad enough already, and he knows how awful his own cum tastes. He really doesn't want to have the taste sitting in his mouth for the rest of the night, not yet at least.

So he does the sensible thing and pulls off and continues to move his hands, jerking Prompto the rest of the way off while he nibbles down the side of his dick. He has made it down to the base with the hot flesh resting against his cheek as Prompto warns him again.

"Noctis... I'm going to...!" 

And then there's silence as Prompto's body goes taut, arches up, and Noctis can feel the blood pulsing in his erection as he cums, shoots his cum over his shoulder and onto his back. Noctis shivers as the liquid lands too close to his old wound for comfort, but keeps milking the man until he's spent.

It's only then that he registers that Prompto has been saying his name just before he came.

_Amazing._

Naturally, some of the mess gets caught in his hair and on his hand as well and he straightens to reach for a tissue to clean up both of them. It's sticky and smells, but that's the price you have to pay for sex. They could always go and take a shower, right?

"Sorry," Prompto says again, pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at the teenager. "You need help?"

"'m fine," Noctis sighs, trying his best to get the spunk out of his hair. Then he realizes what he has done and grins down smugly. "I wasn't so bad, was I not?"

"Well, definitely better than you were at shooting when I found you," Prompto gives back with a snort and Noctis just glares at him.

"If I remember correctly, _I_ found _you_ ," he insists defiantly, but there's something in Prompto's grin that raises doubts about their encounter at the video game arcade. Noctis has up to this moment thought that it had been a meeting by chance, but now he isn't so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Outsomnia chapter will be posted tomorrow; next chapter for this will be out on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here," Prompto tosses him something before Noctis can ask any question and he just so manages to catch the small tube.

"...What is this?" he asks before he can read the label. " _Water-based lube_?"

"Spread some of that on your fingers... right hand, I suppose," Prompto advices, nodding to Noctis' hands. He leans back and reaches for one of the four pillows. "I can turn around, it will make things easier for you to reach."

"...Or?" Noctis inquires, curious, because he doesn't really want to break the eye contact between the two of them.

"Or I'll do this," Prompto replies and shifts so that he can push the pillow under his ass while he spreads his legs.

Noctis' eyes widen until he feels like they will pop out of his head, the image forever burned into his head. The sight before him is so enticing and no porn he has watched so far has _ever_ been as good as just seeing _this_. He knows it's an invitation, but he's probably already bleeding out of his nose, rendered motionless. 

His eyes are drawn to the spot between Prompto's legs, just below his now relaxed ball sac, where his asshole is clenching and unclenching. Noctis takes that as a sign of excitement. 

"This... this is good," he presses out, his voice suddenly hoarse and dry and he tries to clear his throat and swallow some of the saliva in his mouth, but it's not helping much to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth. "I can work with this."

Prompto looks up at him, his eyebrows raised. "You know what to do?" he asks, and Noctis' eyes narrow a little at the corners. "Of course you do, you've watched porn," Prompto teases then and lifts his ass more. "Show me what you know, little prince."

Noctis has the need to say something about that nickname, but he's too high-strung and concentrated to do something to break his trance. Almost mechanically, he spreads some lube over his index finger and middle finger, frowning because it doesn't _feel_ wet enough, so he uses more and then worries that the tube won't last the night.

"It's fine... I'm clean," Prompto says quietly, and Noctis' head shoots up to look wide-eyed at the man's flushed face. 

"That... I wasn't worried about that," he says and adds mentally that it wasn't until Prompto pointed it out. Normally the man is able to get his feelings right, but it seems like he's a little nervous as well.

"Oh? Well, then continue," Prompto nods, lifting his ass a little higher.

But Noctis is frozen suddenly. He takes a deep breath and bites his lip before he looks up. "You know what? Maybe it's better if you turn around after all. This looks... rather uncomfortable," he adds to prevent any teases about being distracted.

"It is, but I don't mind," Prompto replies, but lowers his legs a little.

"Nah, please do. Don't want you to throw out your back or anything, old man," Noctis teases, in another attempt to cover up his real concerns.

"Fine," Prompto sighs and lowers his legs, shifting until he has turned around with his legs on either side of Noctis' thighs. There has been a moment when the prince feared that one of those strong legs would knock him out, but Prompto knows how to maneuver his body around well enough. And Noctis can't help but notice that he is surprisingly flexible despite his age.

"Better?" Prompto asks over his shoulder, even as Noctis _is_ distracted by the lines and marks on his back. The prince reasons that he has enough time to map out every inch with his fingers and mouth later on, no matter how he's itching to do it _now_. Carefully, with his dry hand, he pushes one of Prompto's ass cheeks to the side for better access. Then he places first his middle finger to the tiny opening, but changes to his index finger in the last moment, nudging it against Prompto's asshole.

It feels surprisingly soft and gives way easier than Noctis has expected and soon his index finger has slipped all the way inside the other's body.

It's only then that he realizes he is getting a little dizzy and Noctis notices that he hasn't really breathed for the whole time he has been staring at Prompto's back, so he inhales deeply now before he looks up along the man's spine until he ends up at the blond tuft of hair on the back of his head. He knows this has been going much too easily and he can't help but notice the dark flush on the other's shoulders either.

"...is that one of your special talents, too?" he asks, because he is sure that this isn't supposed to be this easy. He never got that far trying these things on his own. He's sure that Prompto has done something, at home, before he went to find Noctis at the game center, or maybe even while looked at the photographs in the ma's apartment and lost track of time.

"Sh-shut up," Prompto breathes with his face pressed into another, thinner pillow. Noctis can feel the passage clench and unclench around his index finger and he can't help but get excited to put his dick inside there soon.

His cock twitches in excitement, too and before he can _think_ more about the things he's about to do, Noctis just _does_ them.

He wiggles his finger and crooks it, testing the waters until he thinks it's okay to add another finger. It's still tight, but Prompto's passage gives way easily enough, so Noctis pulls out and considers using more lube before he just does. 

Getting two fingers in is just almost as easy as one, but maybe Noctis just feels this way because he expected more of a struggle before. He continues to crook his fingers, scissors them and is surprised by how much space there really is _inside_. While the entrance point is still narrow and clenches his fingers harshly every now and then, what comes after it is hollow and offers enough space for more. So Noctis does his best to open up the rest of Prompto so that he can accommodate his dick easily. For a moment, he thinks that this will probably be easier with a girl, but he would have to prepare her, too, if they were in this same position. And he really doesn't want to think about girls now that he has Prompto.

The third finger takes a little more time, but Noctis does the best he can, he needs to hold back, too, no matter how much he wants to know whether Prompto's ass is as soft as his throat. He keeps scissoring the opening, tries to make it give in more and more until Prompto grunts out, "That... that should be enough."

Noctis blinks and stares down where he has wedged his little finger inside as well. Not much more and he could have pushed his thumb in as well and from there, it's not much anymore until he can try to get his whole fist inside and as much as the thought fascinates him, Noctis pulls his hand back fast as if he has been burned because the idea scares him.

"Sorry," he mumbles, worrying his lip as Prompto looks at him over his shoulder. He chuckles softly and Noctis is once again at a loss of what to do. He knows that the next step is the actual penetration and he's looking forward to it and just kind of just wants to plunge in, but it doesn't feel right like _this_.

"Want me to turn around?" Prompto asks tentatively, already rolling over to the side and Noctis can see that he is hard again, as if getting fingered by the inexperienced prince was so good that he reacted fully once again. It makes his own dick twitch and he really wants to get inside the other.

Before he can make his move however, Prompto pushes another packet into his hand. Noctis blinks and looks down at his hand to find a condom there, then he looks up at Prompto, his mouth dropping open. 

"You really thought about everything," he can't help but comment, sitting back on his haunches to unwrap the rubber and put it on himself.

"Well, gotta teach you how important safer sex is, especially since this is your first time," Prompto replies with a shrug, looking like he can't decide how to lie down either with the pillow still under him.

Noctis wants to tell him to turn around, but he doesn't want to cum right away again, so he decides that's for later. 

"I thought I should only be careful with getting someone pregnant? Or, like, getting STIs, but they'd've found out if you had any of those during your background check," he gives back, deciding to act the brat that he is, and receives stunned silence in response.

Then Prompto snorts and shakes his head. "Of course they'd check my medical background. Can't let anything happen to their precious heir and future..."

"No," Noctis snorts contemptuously. Something in his brain registered that he just interrupted the man, but there are much more pressing matters at hand. "Lie back down on your stomach... I think I want to try it like this first."

"Whatever you want," Prompto gives back and Noctis is tempted to expand that statement until the rest of the night. He watches the man move back into position, his ass propped up a little more than before even, and Noctis has a front seat view on his handiwork. Prompto's hole looks soft and glistening, ready for more, so he gets up on his knees and takes hold of his own manhood and guides the tip to the opening. He pushes on slowly, carefully and watches his dick disappear centimeter by centimeter before he even feels how Prompto's insides grip him tightly and in all the right places.

He moans as he sinks deeper, the sound finding an echo in Prompto's own groan, muffled by the pillow that the man has pressed his face in. Slowly, Noctis pushes all the way inside, until he's flush against Prompto's back and he lets out the breath that he realizes he has been holding until now. He closes his eyes and tries to not be overwhelmed, but the warmth, the tightness and just everything about Prompto is _perfect_ and Noctis thinks that he could die happy now.

He doesn't want to, however, and props himself up next to Prompto's shoulders, waits for a sign from the blond that it's okay to continue moving. As he waits, he distracts himself by following the lines of scars on the older one's back, finds more bullet holes, but also scars of things he can't quite identify. They look like surgery scars, patched back together hastily, as if someone had been really sloppy about the surgery. Those are covered in scratches though, so Noctis would have had a hard time even seeing them, if he weren't this close now.

For a moment, he's distracted by how soft the cushions of Prompto's ass are against his crotch. They accommodate him perfectly, soft and firm at the same time, and he doesn't ever want to feel anything else.

Beneath him, Prompto finally groans again and shifts, making Noctis move inside of him. They both gasp and Noctis curls his fingers in the sheets as he holds his breath again, so that he can better hear what Prompto is saying.

"Move," is the word that falls desperately from the blond's lips and Noctis is taken aback for a heartbeat by the command, just to huff a breath and pull out slowly. He pushes back a second later, making the both of them groan again, so he slowly sets up a rhythm that seemed to draw the most sounds out of the blond.

Prompto keeps his face buried in the pillow, his shoulders tense as Noctis fucks into him. The prince realizes that he would be too lost in his own pleasure to notice that something wasn't 100% the way he wants it to be if he hadn't cum twice before now, but he's also lost enough so that he cannot quite stop himself. He's close again when he manages to get up and pull away, panting as he watches Prompto lie there, his hole trying to close around his dick that's not there anymore.

"What...?" Prompto gasps, turning to look over his shoulder again.

"Turn around, I want to see your face," Noctis commands, his own voice sounding alien to him. Deeper, huskier, more demanding. A bit like his father's regal voice.

He frowns at himself, then forgets what he was so angry about just a moment ago when Prompto turns around fully and spreads his legs. He's still hard, although maybe not as much as before and it tugs on Noctis' pride. He wants the other to feel good, wants to be the reason he's hard, wants to be the reason why he _cums_. He wants to be the last thing Prompto thinks about when he falls asleep today and wants to be the first thing he remembers when he wakes up tomorrow.

The blond is flushed however, and as he props up one leg with his foot flat on the sheets, Noctis scoots closer again, between the man's legs.

"Tell me what I can do better," he demands, running a hand up Prompto's strong thigh up to his hip as his other nudges his hole again, teasing the opening before he slips back inside slowly.

"H-huh?" Prompto gives back, then gasps when Noctis slips back into him. It feels tighter somehow, but then Noctis realizes that the blond has been squeezing him.

"It's... it's good... keep moving," Prompto breathes and looks up at the prince with a fond little smile. Noctis looks back down at the man sprawled over the sheets, one hand clutching the small pillow, the other flexing as he pushes all the way inside again.

For some reason, he always thought that everything about sex would be fast and powerful, but now he realizes that he enjoys taking his time, that he enjoys watching Prompto come undone beneath him. He watches the man's taut nipples, no, his whole chest bounce as he thrusts inside of him, watches his face as he cries out, watches his brows dance with his each and every move until they are scrunched up. Noctis tries out various angles and is surprised that he has last so long already without cumming. The physical stimulation is good, but the visuals are what tip him off and make him quicken his pace.

"Noctis!" Prompto moans and he uses more force to make him cry out. Prompto does cry out, but it's louder and _more_ than he expected, making Noctis falter and look down in surprise.

"Sorry... did that hurt?" he asks, leaning backwards as he sees how _hard_ Prompto is clutching the pillow now.

"No, oh no no no," Prompto chants, trying to grind back on the younger one's dick. "It's good, you just... that hit my good spot, keep... keep aiming for that, it feels really, really good."

Noctis doesn't understand how he doesn't cum on the spot then. Stupidly, he nods and tries to move exactly like he has moved before, aims in the same angle that he has before and is rewarded with a myriad of expressions on Prompto's face as he seems to hit that good spot again. He smiles reverently and moves again, sets up a rhythm and places a hand on the man's hips for better aim and traction, the other roaming over his chest.

He shifts until he's almost sitting, his knees bumping into the cushion under Prompto's ass, but he can bury himself deeper like this, can feel more of Prompto, too. Also, he has both hands now to roam freely over the other's body, and as he keeps moving his hips, he runs them over the sides of the man's body, uses them to pull him back against him sometimes, which earns him a louder gasp every now and then.

Because he has seen the move so often in the porn he has watched, Noctis hands end up on Prompto's chest as well, and he squeezes his pectorals. Prompto moans and glances up at him and lifts the hand that is not clutching the pillow to touch the prince's arm, caresses it and pulls it forward until Noctis has to put weight on it. He places his palm flat on Prompto's sternum, stabilizes his stance with his other hand squeezing Prompto's hips as he drives in harder. He's close, and he hopes Prompto is close, too, because he wants to see him come undone.

"Please," the blond breathes and nudges his hand further on to his neck, to where Noctis has seen some lines before. Prompto also moves his hips so that he loses his balance for a second and then his hand rests on Prompto's throat. Noctis looks up scandalized, knows that he must be choking the other now, but Prompto simply looks relaxed. In fact, he offers his throat even more and Noctis can't help but think that he likes this, that he _likes_ being choked. He drives in harder and Prompto gasps, but he doesn't press his hand down. Instead, he lifts his hand from Prompto's hips and wraps it around the blond's manhood. He squeezes his dick so that he doesn't squeeze Prompto's throat, but it seems to do the trick and the man groans and arches into the touch. 

Noctis is also back on track and as he keeps pumping Prompto's dick while he thrusts hard into his good spot, he runs his thumb over his pulse and watches his reactions. Prompto gasps and leans against that small pressure, but he also thrusts up into Noctis' hand, holding his arm in place on his throat as he rides the prince's dick to his completion.

"I'm going to-" he warns and Noctis just squeezes his thumb on his throat once, tells him that it's okay to let go. Two thrusts later, Prompto arches up with a silent cry and cums hard over his stomach, squeezing Noctis' dick inside of him. The prince gasps and tries to watch for one more moment, before he follows the man over the edge and cums as well, fills the condom rather than the man, and collapses on top of him when the tension falls.

He pants and gasps for air, feeling his heart hammering in his chest before he realizes that Prompto's heart is beating just as fast. It takes him a considerable amount of time to realize that he has just lost his virginity and that he has had sex with the man he has been fantasizing over for months now.

"Hehe," Noctis chuckles and grins before he props himself up again and presses a wet kiss to the blond's lip. For a moment, he looks down and smirks, awaiting to be praised for his efforts and hard work because he thinks he did pretty damn good for his first time.

"...are you waiting for your praise?" Prompto chuckles, sounding hoarse and breathless. He lifts his head and presses a kiss to Noctis forehead and then falls back to smile up at him. "You did good. _Really_ good."

"Thank you, it was awesome," Noctis replies, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He wants to do it again, right now, maybe just like this, so he moves his hips and thrusts in teasingly.

Prompto gasps at looks at him in reprimand. "Come on, you need to get rid of the condom first," he nudges and squeezes and tries to push Noctis out. It has the opposite effect and makes the prince moan, who then thrust back inside.

" _Seriously_ , Noct, get a new condom if you want to go again!" Prompto chides. 

"Can I?" Noctis asks then, eyes shining with desire and mischief. His lover looks at him warily and then snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Don't think I can stop you, huh?" Prompto chuckles and leans up to kiss his forehead. "Only if you get a new rubber. Shush!"

"Understood!" Noctis grins and places a quick peck on the man's lips before he sits up and pulls out. He makes sure to pinch the condom so that nothing spills, then gets a new one out of the pack Prompto gives to him. It only takes a few tugs and he's ready to go for one more round, so he puts a new condom on and pushes back into the blond's pliant body.

They continue to fuck until the pack of condoms is empty, Prompto's body unable to cum again after their third round. Still, he allows Noctis to continue all he wants, but if the prince is honest with himself, he has been cumming dry himself the last three times. When he finishes the fourth and the condoms are all used up, he throws the last one away and gets back onto the bed, cuddling up to Prompto with his head on his shoulder and an arm and a leg draped possessively over the older man.

"To be young again like this must be great," Prompto muses, but he's smiling and Noctis doesn't even feel moved by the playful jab.

"Shush, it's only because you're so sexy," Noctis gives back, stifling a yawn. They fall into a comfortable silence and Noctis is close to falling asleep before he remembers a few things he has noticed earlier.

"Say, Prompto... Who are you really?" He asks and feels the man stiffen in his hold. "All those scars, they're not all from being a hunter... I've seen them all. Some of them are from surgeries and they're... _Older_ , not from being stitched back together after a daemon attack. And, I can't help notice, you're still wearing your bracelet. What's... What's up with that?"

He knows those are heavy questions, big ones and he's sure that Prompto doesn't want to answer them. He fully expects a lie, fully expects a stupid excuse, but to his great surprise, Prompto shifts to remove his bracelet after long moments of silence between them. 

He reveals a barcode tattoo, a very specific one with numbers that look made, and everything about the tattoo screams mistreatment, telling a similar tale as Prompto's scars. Still, Noctis' mind refuses to make the connection, to put the pieces together until he has heard the words from the man.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear this, but after everything that we've done, everything that has happened, I'd rather you hear it from me than anyone else " Prompto explains, sounding tired and not just from their many rounds of sex.

Noctis perks up and looks down into the blond's face, his almost unnatural violet blue eyes, and wonders what's going on. Before his mind can run away with the idea that Prompto is secretly a rogue android though, the man sighs and explains, "I'm a clone who was constructed to serve in the army of Nifelheim. I was part of the troops that killed Shiva."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on Saturday. (Reminder: Outsomnia is on a small break!)


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis sits up in the dark room and stares at the man, his lover, who is twice his age and he cannot believe what he has just heard. Clones? Army of Niflheim? Aren't they supposed not to have an army anymore? Just... a few troops here and there, that's all that Noctis knows about. At least from what Ignis gave him to read.

"You're a _what_?" he demands, feeling a little dizzy from the new information. A part of him thinks that it may be from the exertion and the lack of sleep as well.

"A clone. Niflheim doesn't have that many people anymore and so they tried alternative methods to reproduce with the technology found in the ruins of ancient Solheim," Prompto explains and then sits up as well, wincing a little. Noctis winces in sympathy and hands him a bottle of water. He wishes that he could do something about the pain his backside as well, since he's the main cause for it.

"This barcode here... this is my fabrication number. I'm one of the earlier models that were... defective," Prompto reveals as he holds up his wrist. Noctis reaches out for it and studies the lines, perfect as they are, deep and probably not erasable. He can feel the little bumps when he runs his thumb over them and wonders if they're made of normal ink or something else.

"Defective?" Noctis echoes as he looks up, but doesn't let go of Prompto's hand.

"Most of... _the others_ went rogue. Killed everyone in their sight. They were okay before Niflheim attacked Shiva, but after that... none of them was the same. So they did what you do with machines that are defective," Prompto says and smiles at his hand in Noctis with a kind of longing that makes the prince wonder if he lost many friends that day.

"You get rid of them," he finishes for him, his voice barely an awed whisper. "They killed them?"

"Can you kill something that's technically not alive?" Prompto gives back rhetorically and the only thing that keeps Noctis from screaming is the fact that he has no idea how to tactfully say that he thinks Prompto is goddamn alive because he doesn't feel like he has been fucking a fake thing these past hours.

Prompto chuckles at his upset expression and then turns his hand to squeeze Noctis'. His expression is soft and suddenly he looks younger, maybe about Noctis age and he wonders if they would have been friends had they been the same age. 

"Thanks for getting upset on my behalf... It took me years to accept that I'm my own person, that I am the real _me_ ," Prompto says softly, his eyes crinkling as he looks down at the prince's unmarred, soft skin.

Noctis bites his lip because how can this beautiful, headstrong, witty man think he's nothing but a genuine person? How can someone who has captured his heart so easily and completely be so full of self-doubt?

Then Noctis remembers that Prompto needed a lot of time to really find out who he really was, something that Noctis still has to accomplish yet.

"I started doing hunting jobs because I didn't know what else to do after I managed to escape. Quickly earned my tags because I was constructed to be a sharpshooter, so killing things for a living was easy for me," Prompto continues and runs his calloused thumb over Noctis' soft skin on the back of his hand. It tickles, but Noctis cannot bring himself to move.

"I felt... _empty_ though. Escaping certain death after doing nothing but killing to do nothing but killing? That felt... _wrong_. Until I found my first camera," Prompto adds with a sigh and his expression turns from wistful to nostalgic.

"...You took that picture of Shiva," Noctis breathes as he remembers the map in Prompto's apartment. "You... went to all of these places to take pictures."

Prompto hums in reply. "Yeah, I've been... everywhere. I've seen all kinds of daemons and beasts and I killed half of them. There are secrets hidden all over Eos and one day... _you_ will have to go out there and solve them all."

Frowning, Noctis shakes his head. "No, I... I have to stay here and become king. My life will be boring and I don't know why I have to train so hard to defend myself. When will I have to use all these abilities anyway? There won't be war, dad took care of that..."

Even to his own ears, all of this sounds bleak now. As if it belongs to an alternate dimension where Niflheim doesn't have clone warriors, where Prompto doesn't exist. Where he can still pretend to live the simple life of a teenager.

He frowns at that and opens his mouth to protest again, but the man just smiles and shakes his head.

"That would be ideal, but... I don't think that will happen. You will need all that training, young prince, to defend yourself and the ones that you want to protect the most. One day you will have to use everything you have just to bring back what's most precious to this world," Prompto says and lifts Noctis hand to his lips, brushing them over the teen's knuckles. Noctis eyes him curiously, but he says nothing. He cannot say anything, because it sounds like Prompto knows a future that Noctis is trying to ignore to his best abilities. The prince doesn't want to grow up just now, he wants to live his life to the fullest while he still can.

"Your Highness... You may not like the idea now, but your fate will decide what becomes of this world," Prompto adds and bows his head, placing Noctis' hand over his heart. He presses down, as if his life is for Noctis to decide over. "I may be of thy enemy's origin, but I will stand by your side as long as you let me."

There's a lump in Noctis' throat and he swallows around it. He hates this, all of this, hates that Prompto speaks of his life as if it is part of the gamble for this planet to stay alive, hates that he speaks of a fate Noctis doesn't even know about yet. He suspects something because his father looks at him with those sad eyes sometimes, suspects that he knows something and doesn't tell him, but then he chalks it all to the fact that his father's powers are draining his life force out of him, slowly but surely. And for what? The protection of this city that's growing so fast that it will soon burst out of its seams, out of the wall that is supposed to protect them all!

"Prompto," he chokes where he wants to yell and his voice breaks as the tears start flowing. He knows that they are angry tears, but he still feels sad for Prompto to have such a cruel fate. "I love you, please... Please stay with me forever!"

He knows his words are too much, that they come too early, but they have been bubbling up inside of him. Just seeing Prompto like this, ready to give up everything to be by the prince's side, after all that has happened between them, makes him burst out these words and now that they are out, he cannot and will not take them back, _ever_.

The blond chuckles and shakes his head. "So forward, young prince. You'll regret these words soon enough when you find yourself a girlfriend of your age, someone you can wed and who can father your children."

If Noctis has been angry before, he is downright livid now. "Don't you dare decide for me! This is _my life_ and _I_ will decide with whom I fall in love!" He growls and straddles the man's lap, invading his personal space and frames his face with his hands so that he has no other chance but to look at him. "I've been in love with you before tonight and now that I know you better, I love you even more!"

Noctis knows he sounds like an idiot, but he doesn't care. He wants Prompto by his side and he wants Prompto to know that he thinks he's special, because he loves him and he wants to protect him even more than before. He doesn't want to hear the other belittling himself, step back from the spotlight when everything that he has done so far is amazing and Noctis feels his heart hammering with affection.

"You're too young to know what love really is, little prince," Prompto says gently, running a hand through his hair in return.

"I don't care! What happened to 'I will stand by your side as long as you let me'?!" Noctis cries and squeezes Prompto's cheeks together. "I _want_ you by my side! I want to know more of you, like, what are your favorite colors, who's your favorite musician, _everything_! I don't care where you come from, I love you because you're _you_! You're funny and witty and amazing and _no one_ has the right to tell you otherwise! Not even yourself," Noctis huffs and just put his lower lip in a full one pout. He is panting and blushing in embarrassment at his outburst, but he doesn't want to take back his words.

Prompto blinks slowly and then starts chuckling softly before it escalates into more. It's only when that turns into full-fledged laughter that Noctis starts to feel insecure and worried about what he has said. He sits back and let's go of the blond's face as he watches Prompto laugh. His stomach flutters at the sight of the man's carefree expression and his heart beats faster at the sound of the man's laughter.

"Bossy little prince," Prompto eventually comments, but grins up at him as he cups his face this time around. "Guess I have no choice but to accept your love, huh?"

"Yeah," Noctis replies with an irritated frown. Why does that make him give in? Well, he's not complaining either way. "You better."

Chuckling, Prompto rests their foreheads together and says, "You know that no one will approve of this, right?"

"I don't care," Noctis gives back defiantly. He knows that Prompto is twice his age and a _man_ as well, but he is willing to give up the little freedom he has to be by this man's side.

"Do you think you can tell your father about us?" Prompto pushes on and it makes Noctis hesitate. Why hasn't he thought of this yet?

He wants to, but he isn't sure what his father's advisors will say to this. It's unheard of, the Prince of Lucis taking a lover twice his age, especially a prince as young as he is, but that shouldn't matter, right? At least not between him and his father, who has approved of everything that Noctis really wanted to do, ever. The prince is not so sure about the council; they have such old-fashioned opinions most of the time.

"...I will," he gives back, although he sounds a lot less sure of his words than he has before. It's the right thing to do after all. He loves Prompto and he will not be afraid to admit so much to his father, whom he loves almost as much.

"Really? I guess you're much braver than I give you credit for," Prompto replies in awe, his unnatural violet blue eyes wide in surprise as his eyebrows shoot up as well and Noctis takes the chance to steal another kiss.

"I can be... _sometimes_ ," he whispers and leans in to steal more kisses until Prompto returns them. Hesitantly at first, but with each kiss they grow in length and passion until they are fully making out again. His body wants to react, but even though he's eager, he's also too spent to really get it up again. Still, he enjoys the kisses and the carefree touches that come with them.

Noctis moans as he feels Prompto's hands roaming over his back and he moves his hand from his shoulders down to his chest, just to remember one more thing from earlier. He slides his hand back up to rest on the blond's throat again, the crook of his thumb pressing against his Adam's apple, because he wants to make sure he hasn't been imagining this earlier.

Prompto's breath hitches and Noctis breaks the kiss to look at him questioningly. He feels his suspicions confirmed.

"...no, you haven't been imagining this earlier," the blond offers quietly as he looks back into the prince's stormy blue eyes. "I _did_ have you put your hand on my throat to... to _choke_ me."

"...Why," Noctis asks after a moment of stunned silence, because he's genuinely curious. He cannot imagine why someone would do something like that.

"I like that... during _sex_ ," Prompto offers sheepishly, his blush darkening the flush on his freckled cheeks. Noctis keeps looking at him though because he _doesn't_ get it. Why would you do this to yourself during a time when you can already breathe hard? What is the appeal?

It's obvious that Prompto struggles for words as well, because he's still as red as a tomato and his mouth opens and closes, but no words come out right now.

"You... you know that moment before... _right_ before you cum? When everything seems to stop and go on in slow-motion? When your breath gets cut off in that right very moment, everything in that is multiplied by 100. It's amazing, liberating even," Prompto explains and even Noctis feels like he has to try it now.

"I've been on the brink of death so often," Prompto says slowly then, looking up sheepishly to study Noctis closely, as if he was searching for something in his expression. As if he wants to know what he's thinking, but Noctis' mind is a blur and he cannot think straight with all this kind of information. He does know however that he doesn't want Prompto to be close to death again. "At some point you start craving it, death's embrace. He's gentle, you know? Relieving you of all the pain you've felt in your life until you just... _don't exist_ anymore."

Noctis looks at him with wide scandalized eyes and then he throws his arms around the blond and pulls him into a hug as he fights the tears. "I'm so sorry," he whispers and means it. Sorry for all the things Prompto had to endure. 

Even though Noctis is still young, he knows that Prompto is only telling him a tiny part of what he has been through. He's sure that there are things that happened to him in the past that he doesn't want to tell him about, because he's sure that Noctis is unable to handle them and at this point, Noctis is inclined to agree. It's late and he doesn't want to know the details right now. Doesn't want to know about his lover's previous affairs. Maybe some other time, but right now he wants to cherish the few hours he still has with Prompto in this cheap hotel bed.

"...I don't think I can do that for you," he replies honestly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Prompto chuckles and rubs their noses together. "Well, I guess I have to teach you about the wonders of rough sex some time. But not tonight, tonight's been rough already."

"Yeah... I guess. Will you be okay though?" Noctis asks, feeling guilty that he has been so harsh and insatiable all night. 

"I'll be fine. Had it rougher," Prompto assures him as he brushes jet black hair back behind the prince's ear. "You did well. I'm... thankful for your love although I think it's-"

"Shhh," Noctis interrupts him before he can say something that will make him upset. "Don't think about it. Just stay by my side, okay? I need you and your... expertise in fighting and your knowledge about Eos. And someone to capture my good side when I strike down an enemy, you hear me?"

Prompto blinks and then snorts a laugh at him. "Well, I'd rather shoot you with my camera than anyone with a gun." He smirks and Noctis' heart flutters at how unfairly attractive he is like that. "Guess I'm in then."

They both laugh about their shared joke for a moment until Noctis collapses in Prompto's arms. "Let's sleep..." he yawns.

"Yeah, you pretty much exerted yourself. Let's lie down, we can still talk about this in the morning," Prompto agrees and then they arrange themselves so that they can lie down and get under the covers. Noctis resumes his place on the man's shoulder and listens to his heartbeat with newfound fascination, amazed that he is still alive after everything that has happened to him. He traces a surgery scar on the blond's stomach with his index finger and wonders what has happened to him there, but he really doesn't need to know that now.

So he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story. After this come the Death Tags, so if you don't want to handle this, don't read the next chapter, which will be out on Tuesday!
> 
> (Reminder that Outsomnia is on a short break!)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your tissues.
> 
> ~~And no death threats, please.~~

Noctis never thought that he would stay in the damn Crystal for ten long years. After everything that happened - the fall of Insomnia, the forging of covenants with the Gods, Luna's death - it is hard to think that his fate has always been to sacrifice himself for the greater good. When he was collecting the last bit of magic from the Crystal, Noctis remembered every last occasion when Prompto tried to tell him about it, tried to warn them so that they could change his fate. But he never had a chance after all.

So now that he sits in this truck with a Talcott that has grown up much too fast, he cannot help but feel anxious what he will have to face once he's reunited with his friends. Will they still support him, even when he tells them what he has to do? At this point, Noctis can only hope. Not that they will be able to change his mind.

They arrive at Hammerhead and Noctis steps out of the truck with a heavy heart, just to see the 3 figures of his companions waiting for him. It warms his heart that they are still there and while he can see the toll these ten years have had on them. They still look the same, just... _Older_.

It's Prompto whom he spots first and while he thinks the man hasn't changed all that much from afar, he can clearly see that his wrinkles have multiplied and that his blond hair is starting to become gray at the temples. But at least he still has all his hair, other than his biological father, who was bald at this age. Despite everything, Prompto still has that tuft of hair that makes him look like a chocobo. Noctis smiles as he slaps his shoulder playfully and wishes to say so much more. But his other two companions are still there as well and he needs to greet them properly, too.

Gladio grew his hair out, but it looks like he managed to get by easily with the latest changes, even in the cruel world that Talcott has described to him on their drive here. Ignis never got his vision back, but it doesn't look like that's a handicap to him anymore. He moves freely and even though Gladio is hovering behind him, he makes no move at all to reach out and steady the other man.

Noctis hugs all his dear friends and tells them they need to talk, _now_. They get into the diner that has become a weapons and supplies store and push some seats around until they've set up what would have been a war room. Once Noctis has laid out his plan before them, he falls silent and waits for their reactions. He's ready for everything.

Gladio doesn't seem all too happy about it, but there's a new kind of respect in his eyes even as he snarls about how unfair it is that he cannot fulfill his duties as the royal shield. Prompto just looks sad while he stares at the tips of his boots over his laced fingers, but he says nothing. It is Ignis who tells them to get ready to go, pack weapons and supplies before they head to the haven closest to Insomnia.

They eat one last meal in silence and Noctis hates it. He wanted to have one more night to reminisce the past, to forget about all their hardships and what he is about to do, but of course their mood can't be lifted just by one of Ignis' delicious meals.

So Noctis tries with words. It's his last chance to say this, after all. He was never good at voicing his emotions, but he gives his all and finds himself unable to stop talking until he has poured his heart out and feels his beating hard in his chest.

At the end, they are all trying not to cry and fail spectacularly and Noctis hates that he has made matters worse, so he chokes out, "I love you guys, you're the best!"

By then they are all sobbing and crying, even Gladio cannot stop wiping his eyes and it's Prompto who crumbles first, says he has to move his legs or else he will break down. Noctis' gaze follows him for a moment, but before his body can follow, Ignis holds him back and says that the older man needs his space now. He coaxes Noctis into helping him with the dishes, although the young King thinks that it's unneeded because they do not plan to come back here any time soon.

He realizes soon however, that Ignis just wants to talk to him in private.

"Noct," his oldest friend starts, obviously fumbling for the right words. "...Prompto... He's dying," Ignis says softly, his hands halting in the water. "As it seems, clones have a very diminished life expectancy and Prompto... He's already way past the age where they usually start falling apart."

Noctis feels his eyes widened and he almost drops the plate in his hand that he's supposed to be drying as he stares in horror at the unseeing eyes of his advisor. "What are you saying?"

"Prompto... He's been holding himself together all these years... For _you_. He waited for you to come back even as his condition worsened. He's weak, but he never held back from a fight because he knew you'd come back. He doesn't want you to know how weak he is, but we've been suspecting that it's only a matter of days for him," Ignis explains softly, a sad little smile around his lips.

"Why... Why are you telling me this?" Noctis chokes out because he cannot process that the lover he has been missing for ten years, is only held together by the wish to see him again. And right now he is nowhere in sight.

"To remind you to keep going. To see this through. Ardyn... He deserves his end. For everything he did, for everything that has been done to Prompto, for everything he has done to _us_ , for the curse of immortality that has been put upon him. Liberate him, liberate Eos, free us all of the Starscourge and we will be by your side. But maybe not all of us will see the sun rise the day after tomorrow," Ignis continues. He sounds calm, collected as if he has been preparing this speech for quite a while now.

It takes a moment for Noctis to catch up, but then he snorts dryly at Ignis' words. "You guys knew it would happen like this."

Ignis nods. "When you disappeared into the Crystal, Prompto told us everything. About the prophecy and what it entails. He said that Ardyn told the clones about it before they attacked Shiva so they knew why they were doing it. In the end, it didn't matter because all of them were killed, but it was definitely one of the reasons why they all went mad afterwards. Prompto _is_ special, though; he has proven time and time again that he can keep a level head in even the most desperate situations. That's why we need him now the most. Draw your strength from us, your majesty. It's our last wish to you," Ignis finishes and Noctis doesn't know what to do. So he does the one thing that comes to his mind and hugs the taller man.

"Thank you," he whispers and starts crying in earnest when Ignis hugs him back. 

Ignis holds him until the worst has passed and then places a kiss to his forehead. "Go," Ignis orders softly. "Spend the time you still have with the one you need the most. Gladio and I... We will be by your side tomorrow when you need us on the battlefield."

"Thanks," Noctis whispers again and squeezes Ignis one more time, before he goes to look for his lover, hoping that he hasn't forgotten just how much he loves him. And if he did, Noctis will remind him of that fact in every way that he can.

He finds Prompto at the border of the haven, sitting cross-legged on the ground as he picks apart a blade of grass. His shoulders tense when he hears Noctis approach, but they fall when Noctis sits down next to him.

"Hey," Noctis starts as light-heartedly as he can and he can't even blame the other when he scoffs.

"Hey," comes the reply and while it sounds icy at first, Noctis can also hear resignation and frustration in that one word.

He takes a deep breath before he continues. "You... Were trying to prevent all of this, right?" Noctis asks and from the corner of his eyes, he can see Prompto's eyes widened in surprise before they turn back down to the shredded grass in his lap.

"...I failed. Just like I failed at everything else," the older man spits out and it breaks Noctis' heart to see him like this. He reaches out and threads their fingers together, sighs softly and shakes his head.

"You didn't fail. You are the best friend anyone can wish for and... I am proud that I can also call you my lover," he announces boldly, just to receive a dry snort of laughter from the other. He's being over the top and he knows it, but that was will not stop him from pampering Prompto with the love that he deserves. "...I missed you."

At that, Prompto starts sobbing and he wipes furiously at his eyes to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Noctis has enough after a while and pries his hand away to replace the furious rubbing with gentle kisses. Prompto laughs shakily, but there's no humor in it, even as he resigns himself to accept the kisses.

"You have no idea how much I missed _you_ ," the blond whispers eventually. "Every godsforsaken day of the past ten years I missed you so much that it was tearing me apart. Do you know how hard it is to see the very things happen that you were trying to prevent?"

"Yes," Noctis says, running a thumb over Prompto's tear-stained cheeks. He has lost so much; everything he wanted to save ended up in ruins, so he knows exactly the feeling of powerlessness that Prompto is talking about.

It still does take the blond aback for a moment and then he deflates. "Of course you do. You've also lost everything you held dear in your life. Everyone you've loved is-"

"Except for you. You're still here," Noctis says softly, running his thumb over Prompto's lips now.

"...I don't know for how long I can still manage," Prompto whispers around the audible lump in his throat as he looks back at Noctis with his eyes still glossed over in tears.

"You did so well, thank you," Noctis replies and leans in to press their lips together. A sob wrecks Prompto's body and then his arms fly around Noctis' neck and he pulls him in, drinks his kiss like water on a hot day in the desert.

When they break apart they are panting and Noctis isn't sure if the wetness on his cheeks comes only from Prompto's tears, because he knows he feels like crying himself. He feels so guilty for leaving him alone in these hard times that he is trying to think of a way to make up for all these lonely nights right now.

" _Don't go..._ Is what I want to say, but... I can't," Prompto sighs, unable to look back up without new tears welling up in his eyes. "I know what your sacrifice means to the world, how important it is. At this point... It's the only way. Even if I don't like it."

Noctis smiles sadly back at him, Prompto's frustrations and anger reflected in his own eyes.

"I _have_ to. But right now, I'm all yours," he vows, taking Prompto's hand to place it on his chest so that he can feel the strong heartbeat. It reminds him of the gesture a good fifteen years ago, when Prompto asked to stay by his side.

Prompto chokes on another sob and curls his fingers into his clothes. He leans in to crush their lips together and says, "Make me forget... Show me why I'm still here...!"

"Come here," Noctis purrs as he pulls the other man into his lap, already working on undressing him. He pushes the heavy coat off his arms, revels in running his hands over the strong muscles and then he continues to get the vest off, too. Prompto does the same to his suit, all but shredding the fabric that Noctis fears Ignis will have to spend this last night sewing buttons back on his shirt. Prompto gets up to shimmy out of this pants as Noctis pushes his own down enough to free his growing erection.

Prompto is still beautiful, even though there are more scars, big and small, covering some of the old ones that Noctis has mapped in his mind and he takes a moment to run his fingers over the new lines as he makes Prompto sit down in his lap again. They kiss again as he runs his hand over the blond's back, summoning the lube in his storage out of thin air to coat his fingers with the liquid. He finds Prompto's entrance soon, even as they grind together and does his best to prepare his lover for his girth although they are both so impatient that he is sure Prompto would rather have him raw.

But Noctis loves Prompto and he doesn't want to break him like this, so he uses more lube, coats himself with it while Prompto sits back and watches him eagerly. It occurs to Noctis then that Ignis and Gladio can probably hear everything that they are doing, but he finds that he doesn't care one bit. He doesn't want to leave any unfinished business behind and showing Prompto how much he loves him is his biggest concern right now.

They take their time making love, passing kisses back and forth as Prompto rocks himself on Noctis' dick, straddling his lap and clinging to him as if he never wants to let go. For a moment, Noctis thinks that he should lower Prompto on the ground, make this more comfortable for him, but then again, he doesn't want to let go and hugging him like this is exactly the way he wants it, so he keeps going, keeps kissing him as if he is the air that he needs to breathe.

Noctis realizes what Ignis meant when he said that Prompto is dying. His heartbeat is erratic, stopping at times as if the organ doesn't have enough strength anymore to keep going. For a while, Noctis is afraid that Prompto won't last, that this is too much for him, but as they take it slow, he notices that Prompto is really trying his best to get back on track and as they finish, Noctis can feel the steady beat once more, no more dropouts. 

It calms his nerves and as he declares his undying love for this man in the darkness of the night and a tumble of limbs, he finds his resolve to end all suffering.

~*~

They fight tooth and nail against the daemons outside of the throne room as Noctis battles his own fight inside. While Ignis can't see a thing, he has developed quite the sense for his companions being in peril or on the brink of dying. He has used the twentieth Hi-Potion on Prompto already, but the older man keeps losing, keeps fighting until...

There's suddenly nothing to fight anymore.

It's a peculiar feeling and maybe it's due to Ignis' heightened other senses, but the moment Noctis has _won_ , Ignis can feel it in his bones. One moment later, the daemons have disappeared and he hears a scream coming from his left.

"Noct!"

Prompto disappears in a flurry of clothes and screeching of his boots on the marble stairs of the Citadel and it takes Gladio and Ignis a moment to realize what is going on. But then they follow the blond, up the stairs, into the half-destroyed throne room.

They find Noctis slumped on the throne, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. As Gladio tells him what is going on, Ignis strains to listen for any sound of breathing, any sign that there is still _life_ in here. He can hear some erratic sobbing and thus gestures to Gladio to hurry up.

Prompto is there by the throne, kneeling in front of the King of Kings, their buddy Noctis, who has given his life to protect theirs, to bring back the light. The older man is hunched over his lover's knees, his shoulders shaking every now and then as he cries, and Ignis and Gladio take their own moments to mourn their king.

It feels like an eternity until the sobs slowly dissipate and all that is left is silence. The sun makes its appearance and shines through the broken windows of the throne room, and even Ignis can feel the warming rays. He exhales slowly and leans down to put a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"Come on... we should clean up here," he says softly, and Gladio at his side grunts. Ignis knows that Gladio's mourning himself, but he tries to not let it show. But his voice is heavy with tears and you didn't need heightened senses to hear that in his grunt.

Prompto, however, has gone completely still. He's not tense though, but relaxed, where he's still hunched over Noctis' lap. 

Something is off. _Wrong_.

"He's not breathing," Ignis says out loud, panic rising in his chest. "Gladio, check on him, I just gave him a potion, he shouldn't be like this."

There's a scramble, and Gladio is kneeling down to check on Prompto.

"There's no pulse... No reaction! Help me put him down," Gladio commands, panic evident in his voice as well. "Don't do this to us," he hisses, "we just lost Noct, we cannot lose you too!"

Ignis listens to the shield's growls as he attempts first aid on the blond, as he does everything in his powers to bring the older man back to life. Still, Ignis somehow knows that it's going to be futile. Prompto's time was over years ago and he has been cheating death for so long, just to be reunited with Noctis for the few hours that the gods granted them. Now that Noctis gave his life, there is no reason for the clone to cling to his own life anymore.

"It's okay, let him go," Ignis breathes when none of Gladio's attempts turn out to be effective.

The man growls and hits Prompto's unmoving chest in frustration, before he crumbles over the motionless body. Ignis winces as he hears the howl growing in Gladio's chest and has to step back and cover his ears. He can sympathise with the pain Gladio is yelling out because he feels it in his chest as well.

He puts his hand gingerly on Gladio's shoulder and says hoarsely, "Come on... let's bury them together."

Ignis can only hope that Noctis and Prompto will meet each other again in the afterlife. He wishes them all the luck in this world and the next.

Hopefully there they can have their happy-ever-after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until here, I hope you're not too mad at me. I don't know what came over me for writing about clones that have a shortened lifespan, but please rest assured that Noctis and Prompto will reunite in the next ~~story~~ life.
> 
> Reminder: Outsomnia is on a break, I expect the next chapter to be published on Oct. 15th. Meanwhile you can come and check out the discord about that story. :)


End file.
